Animal
by Livin In Sin
Summary: First fic, well kinda. Anyway, a new character is introduced in this story and will be the basis for a saga. Tails is alive, Bionic is alive, does anyone stay dead?
1. Awakening

This takes place before Sonic Heroes, so no teams and Shadow is still dead.  
This fic is an adaptation of another I posted, which was a failure with only one reviewer. (tailslover666 you rock!)  
Anyway this is part one of a saga, don't know how long but there will be massive changes to Sonic's life and the entire world.

* * *

Animal Chapter One Awakening

His eyes opened, his vision was blurred and his limbs stiff.  
"Where am I?" He asked. A huge light hovered over him and further impaired his vision.  
A figure hovered into his sight, he couldn't make out the face, only the silhouette, the figure spoke, "A complete success, have him taken to the cells. "All went black.

Kai The Tiger awoke on a hard concrete floor, his bones and muscles ached an as he strained to rise they ached even more. No one around, had that been a dream. His head span as he got up, his muscles still protested. He looked around, a typical cell bed, sink, etc. He looked into the mirror above the sink, an orange face, black stripes, short blonde hair upon his head, but the eyes caught his gaze the most, emerald green globes, but behind them there was something untamed, wild, uncontrollable. He looked down at himself, black leather sleeveless jacket, black jeans and white shoes with a red stripe across the centre. The door behind him creaked open.

Sonic The Hedgehog lay sprawled out on a beach towel getting some well deserved shut eye. Ah silence.  
"Sonic!" Damn. Miles "Tails" Prower stood beside him, looking more nervous than usual.  
"Tails, not now." Sonic said rolling over so he looked away from Tails.  
A period of silence followed and then something struck the back of Sonic's head. Sonic sat up looking to where Tails was and he was horrified to see his friend was gone. A small metallic object lay in the sand before him, it was rounded and had a small button in the centre. Sonic pressed it, the device flew out of his hand and floated about a metre away from him. A holographic image of a man in a military uniform, Sonic recogmised him as the GUN Director, whom he had met just after the ARK incident.  
"You." Sonic snarled.  
"Well hello to you, blue boy." The Director laughed.  
"You, what have you done with Tails?" "I can assure you that Mister Prower will remain safe as long as you cooperate, or would you like to attend another funeral, poor Shadow." "Damn you, how dare you even speak of him! It was your mistakes that got him killed!" "Well, well struck a nerve, didn't I? Anyway let's lay that subject to rest, here are your orders, you are to proceed to the nearest Police station and hand this device to the authorities."  
"That's all?"  
"That's all."  
"Fine but you'd better let Tails go, or you'll regret it."

Sonic walked casually up to the front desk of the S.S.P.D, "Um… I found this." He said placing the object on the desk, "It's kind of odd so I thought I should bring it in."  
"Thank you, Sonic. We'll take a look right away." The officer behind the desk said walking away.  
Sonic simply turned and realised his only source of communication with GUN had been lost. Never the less he kept walking, back to the beach, maybe he could find a clue.

Just as Sonic stepped out onto the sand he heard a deafening explosion and his heart sank. A bomb? That was it. A bomb? He had taken part in murder? Before Sonic knew what was happening he was out cold.

He sat surrounded by the huge GUN robots, he could take them, but not just yet, bits and pieces of his memory were flooding back to him as he sat in a state of meditation, still, un-intimidated, calm as a country meadow. He heard footsteps, coming closer, right in front of him, his eyes snapped open and startled the person before him, the GUN Director, they had all come to fear him, even the guards just outside were praying, "Not on my shift, please, not on my shift." He smelled their fear from his seat upon the steel floor.  
"Director." He snarled.  
"Yes, it's me. I have discovered something you may be interested in." The director stuttered.  
"Do tell."  
"Well it's about that coma you were in when we found you. We have found the cause of it."  
"And?"  
"We believe you are still in danger."  
"Why?"  
"You see, this is, complex……"  
"Get on with it."  
"Y, yes, of course, you see we have discovered who put you in your coma, a well known, so called, hero named, Sonic The Hedgehog."  
"Never heard of him."  
"Well he has been located and we thought you may want to confront him yourself."  
"Yes I would that will be all, I'm leaving."  
"But…." The tiger walked past the Director and out of the room. Those in the room heard the guards screaming outside.

Sonic woke up in a clearing, surrounded by dense woodland, where in the world? He got to his feet and looked around nervously. Not a soul to be found. How odd, waking up in the middle of nowhere. And where could Tails be? Perfect, just perfect. A shape shot out of the bushes and struck Sonic, sending him flying. He raised his head to look at his attacker, no, it couldn't be, Shadow!  
"You never can keep your nose out of my business, can you, blue hedgehog?" Shadow, or at least someone who looked like him said.  
"You!" Sonic yelled, "But you died?"  
"Did I? Yes, I suppose that is how you could describe it. I was in that tunnel, going toward the light, I took I left turn back into the darkness and it saved me, being the good guy isn't all it's cracked up to be. You were quick to replace me though, running on back to Miles. Like we had never been friends."  
"No!"  
"Yes, now why don't we move on to the main event?" Shadow pulled a figure out of the bush beside him, it was Tails! Bound gagged and bleeding, he barely looked alive. "I'll make it easy for you Sonic, fight me before I break his neck."  
Sonic didn't want to fight Shadow, or provoke him into killing Tails, what was the right choice. A streak of red ran across Sonic's vision and struck Shadow to the ground, Knuckles? What was he doing here?  
"Take him down!" The guardian yelled as he grabbed Tails.  
Sonic gave Knuckles a brief nod and turned his attention to Shadow.  
"Ready, Sonic?" Shadow jeered as usual.  
The two hedgehogs met in the centre of the clearing, a flurry of feet and fists, equally matched, but something was different about Shadow, more calm than usual, not a boast to be heard. The battle continued, every strike met with a counter.  
Just outside the clearing Tails was coming around, "You have to help him." He groaned at Knuckles, "He can't beat Shadow alone."  
"I can't let him die," Knuckles began, "but I can't help him either, you're his best friend, you of all people should know what he's like when he's angry, imagine what he'll be like when he finds out that, that isn't Shadow The Hedgehog come back to haunt him" The battle continued, neither side presenting an opening. Until Shadow spoke again,  
"You know it's quite funny Sonic I died to save you and now, finally, I get to kill you." And that's when Sonic knew, "Sonic wind!" He yelled.  
A tornado of Chaos energy engulfed Shadow and when it cleared all that was left were so many spare robotic parts. Sonic sighed. The robotic head, now stripped of its artificial covering still spoke, "You forgot me, Sonic."  
"No." Sonic said as he stamped the head into the ground, "Even in the end Shadow knew how much his friendship meant to me. I could never forget you." Knuckles, with Tails in hand stepped out of the underbrush. "How did you know?"  
"It was simple." Sonic sighed, "To make it perfect Shadow would have to call me faker and he would have had the Green Chaos Emerald the real Shadow would hunt it down before he faced me. He would have used Chaos Control."  
"I get it."  
"How's Tails?"  
"He'll live, I'll take him to the shrine to rest, my Emerald will heal his wounds faster." "Okay take good care of him."  
"I'm glad It wasn't Shadow."  
"I'm not."  
"Oh?"  
"The person responsible for this is still out there."  
"Eggman?"  
"No something's different about this."  
"Are you coming?"  
"Yeah, can't go back to Station Square right now."  
"Why not?"  
"Too much of a hassle." Knuckles could sense he was lying but Sonic would tell him eventually.

From the trees above a figure watched, the game had begun, now for the next move.

Station Square.  
The bank of Station Square, the hub of its economy, is now today a victim of the crime its city ceates, the very city it feeds. Bank robbers, with Sonic gone and the Police Station destroyed crime was all around. Utter chaos, speaking of which the item that the lead thief grasped in his hand was no ordinary jewel, it was the Cyan Chaos Emerald. A streak of black ran across everyone's vision and a tiger in black appeared.

(AN The same one from before see above for description.)

The head thief stared at his palm then at the tiger, the Emerald lay in the tigers hand.  
"Not so smart are you?" The tiger jeered.  
"Kill him!" The thief yelled and his men and himself opened fire with their automatic weapons. The tiger yelled something which none of the thieves heard, because before they knew it they were out cold. Cheers erupted from all around and news reporters were on the scene in no time.  
"What's your name?" one asked.  
"Kai The Tiger, but you can just call me Kai."  
"Where are you from?"  
"None of your business."  
"What are your views on the recent disaster that has gripped Station Square?"  
"I think Sonic has to pay for what he has done. I assure you that I will hunt him down and make him pay."

At her apartment Amy Rose sat on the sofa watching the news broadcast.  
"Kill my Sonic?" Amy exclaimed, "Not a chance stripes, he's way better than you." But Amy had to wonder, why would Sonic attack the police? Had he gone crazy or something?  
"This new hero." The news presenter said, "Is a sure-fire way to clean up this town once and for all." Amy got up and headed for the door. Wrapping her jacket around her tightly she concealed in it a taser that she had acquired, after all a girl needs to protect herself.

Sonic sat on the bottom step of the Master Emerald Shrine, pondering what had just happened, what was with that Shadow impostor? So many questions.

Meanwhile the GUN Director watched from his island base. It was all coming together.

* * *

R&R pleaseI dont want to be a failure again. 


	2. Battle

Only one review! Damn it's happening again! Anyway thank you. (You know who you are and you rock! I'll find a few of yours to review.) Anyway new chapter, read and REVIEW!

Battle

Station Square

Kai knew he was drawing near, Sonic would come here eventually. The Station Square Police Station, well what was left of it. Now a blackened pile of rubble. A figure in a trench coat, walked up to the rubble and laid a bunch of flowers beside it, now was the time.

Sonic looked down at the flowers, a small token, but a way of apology none the less. He felt that something was wrong, but what, no one could have seen his face. A tiger dropped down beside him.  
"Sonic The Hedgehog!" He called, Sonic turned, hoping he could slip away, "Sonic!" Sonic turned around, dumping his coat on the floor, "What!" Sonic yelled, anger clearly plastered across his face.  
"You're going to die. For crimes against me and against Station Square."  
"You? I don't even know you, what are you talking about?"  
"You ruined my life!" The tiger yelled as he lunged at Sonic, knocking the blue blur to the ground, "So I'll end yours."  
Citizens had began to crowd around shouting abuse at Sonic, a chant went up, "Kill!" Sonic couldn't blame them, he had bombed a Police Station after all. But he had to admit, his 'adoring public' had been rather fickle. Still he would have to try and not hit them, so using Chaos Energy was out of the question. He would have to do this the old fashioned way, fist on fist.  
Sonic rolled backward, propelling himself to his feet, he readied himself, he blocked a high kick, took a punch to his abdomen, threw one at the tiger, hit his jaw.  
"Damn." The tiger snarled.  
Sonic was quite impressed and to say the least was a little intimidated, this guy was faster than he remembered Shadow being.  
"Come on!" One of the many citizens yelled, "Are you gonna let him get away with that, Kai?"  
"At least now I know your name." Sonic smirked.  
"Good." Kai said also smiling, "Last name you'll ever hear." And they began their frantic fight again, each blow skilfully deflected, each counter met with another.  
After a few minutes of frantic combat the two combatants were close to collapsing from exhaustion. The sky blackened and the city was thrown into darkness, all eyes turned on the sky. A huge battleship was floating above the city, it alone looked as if it would hold its own against a full scale air and land bombardment, guns covered its entire surface and the letter G was clearly marked on the underneath of the ship.  
"GUN!" Sonic yelled, "I should have known they were pulling your strings!"  
"Me?" Kai asked, "No one's playing me, fur for brains!"  
"Yeah right, your just like that knucklehead."  
"Whatever you say, blue boy." A group of GUN robots stamped past the crowds and surrounded the two combatants.  
"Sonic The Hedgehog!" One yelled, "You are under arrest, do not attempt to move or you will force us to apply lethal techniques."  
"He's mine!" Kai yelled as his claws suddenly ripped through the metal armour of the robot.  
"Kai The Tiger!" Another yelled, "Cease hostility toward GUN immediately, this does not concern you."  
"Like hell it doesn't!" Kai yelled ripping through it and another two robots. Only about fifteen still active, more on the way.  
"You can't win!" Sonic yelled, " The odds are too steep."  
"How I like them, care to join me?" Kai asked.  
Sonic dove into the fray, making short work of about three robots then moving on to a group of five, reinforcements were coming from every direction. A whirl of propellers was heard above and Sonic saw the Tornado 2 dive from the clouds, in the passenger seat sat Knuckles The Echidna, who promptly dove into the fray. The guns mounted on the Tornado fired and began to obliterate the GUN forces. The battleship above became engaged in a game of cat and mouse with the infinitely faster Tornado. The battleship, though tough would never catch the Tornado, however a stray blast from the ground forces, well that's a different story. A stray blast struck the Tornado's wing and it, with Tails sat in the pilot seat plummeted toward the ground. Kai saw it happen and before he knew it he was clutching the Cyan Chaos Emerald, he allowed its power to flow into him, filling up every muscle, every fibre, he leaped into the air at an almost impossible speed, no normal being could do that, but one infused with pure Chaos Energy could, he put the soles of his feet against a building, he propelled himself off it, as fast as he could, the bricks of the building wall shattered behind him, not collapsing the building, thankfully. Kai grabbed on to the fox and Chaos Controlled them to the ground.  
"Didn't think you would care." The fox said as he joined the melee around him."  
"I don't." Kai snarled, still he did feel really, odd. Almost as if he did care.  
"Whatever you say." The fight continued, neither side gaining an edge, in fact, if anything, Sonic had completely lost it, darting around the street, the blue blur, even Kai had to admit, it was a sight worth seeing. And Knuckles, what a powerhouse! Smashing through the GUN robots as they came, Tails was no less impressive, he flew around, just above the GUN 'bots heads, doing some serious CPU damage, Kai really regretted having these guys as enemies, but perhaps it wasn't too late, Sonic seemed a decent guy, maybe they could both forgive and forget, no, he had made his choice.

Sonic knew he had to calm himself, he had to put all other thoughts out of his head and concentrate, he couldn't afford to get angry and slip up. He had to get up to that battleship somehow. Suddenly he felt pain rush through his back and he was propelled forward, smashing past many robots in the process, who hit him? It was soon obvious, as Kai jumped after him, striking him again. Something however was different about him, he seemed a lot faster, could it be Chaos Control? No something different.  
"In case you're wondering," Kai began, "It's called a Chaos Charge, it enhances every aspect of a persons strengths, not a Super Form but still, very effective."  
"I'll say." Sonic said, "Feels like you hit me with a ten ton truck."  
"Just one of its advantages." It was about this time Sonic noticed a faint Cyan glow coming from his opponents eyes.  
"Sonic!" Tails voice yelled as he leaped overhead, dropping the Yellow Emerald into Sonic's palm.  
"Chaos Charge!" Sonic yelled, to test if it would work, and sure enough Sonic's eyes glowed a faint yellow, power flowed into him, filling him up, every muscle and joint filled with Chaos Energy.  
"Alright, you're obviously serious, Chaos Sabre!" Kai yelled, a blade of pure energy wrapped itself around Kai's arm and shot out, about three inches thick and sixty centimetres out from the wrist, the Cyan blade crackled with Chaos Energy.  
"Hm, think you can manipulate Chaos better than me? Chaos Sabre!" A Yellow sabre shot out from Sonic's arm and began to crackle.  
The two combatants didn't need words, they leaped up and their blades met in a deadlock, each pushed with all their might, but it seemed they were evenly matched. The clash of power mounted and resulted in an explosion, throwing the two into solid concrete walls. Sonic was first to emerge, the blade began to flicker, the Emerald was obviously drained. He willed the blade to vanish and it did so. Kai leaped out onto the street, equally drained, the blade vanished and Kai gathered more Chaos Energy around him, drawing on the life forms around him, Station Square citizens, each containing a miniscule pool of Chaos, he looked over to Sonic, his pool almost drained, but recharging, quickly! At last he looked inward on himself, a seething pool of energies, almost like he himself had been born of an Emerald. The energy welled up and exploded, an explosion of Chaos Energy, felt in the hearts o all those watching, no damage to the buildings, but the GUN robots lay all around, in pieces and among them lay Sonic, the explosion of power had damaged him only because he was Chaos sensitive. Knuckles had felt the blast, but it hadn't really hurt.  
"A Chaos Tremor……." Knuckles trailed off, "I'd found scrolls on Angel Island that told of such things, but I didn't think it was possible."  
"Um……. Can you fill me in here Knuckles?" Tails asked.  
"Basically a Chaos tremor sends shockwaves through the Chaos energy in living beings, the user can control who it affects and how sever the damage is, I don't think that was lethal, Sonic should wake up soon. Artificial life, if the user so desires can be easier terminated than a normal life, so I guess it was easy blowing the 'bots up."  
"Thank you!" The GUN Director's voice boomed down from the ship, "You've made my job so much easier.!" A tractor beam latched onto Sonic's limp body and hoisted him up. Kai jumped in to the beam trying to grab Sonic, but he felt an electric pulse pass through his body and he to went limp.  
"Sonic!" Tails yelled. He was also about to leap into the beam but was restrained by Knuckles. "We have to help him!"  
"You can't do much unconscious and I can't do much alone." Knuckles said, trying to calm Tails.  
"But we can't do much standing here!"  
"Calm down damn it! Think for a second!" Soon Sonic was out of reach.

Sonic's vision was blurry and his head spun, he tried to sit up but his hands and feet were shackled, how cliché, how like GUN. He craned his neck and saw Kai across the room from him. He looked at the life sign reader beside Kai, a flat line.

Oooooooooooo mystery, is he really dead? I think we know the answer but I'm trying to create susspense, Review please!


	3. Complications

Um, this chapter is kind of short, cause I wanted to leave it on a major cliff hamnger, but enjoy and I'll update as fast as possible.

Complications

Kai was in a world of pain, he could feel the shocks passing through him, the doctors trying to revive him, frantically shocking his heart. It suddenly stopped and Kai thought they had given up, then he heard a steady beeping coming from beside him, his eyes snapped open. He beheld a well built human man, dressed in a standard doctors uniform.  
"Can you hear me?" He asked.  
Kai nodded.  
"Do you remember me?" Kai shook his head, still too stunned to speak.  
"I created you. With funding from GUN, do you believe me?" Kai sprang up, grabbing the doctor by the throat,  
"What?" He spat.  
"I created you. Y…. you are out of control, you have to have a couple of tests done and then you're free."  
"Free? Free as a dog on a leash? Free as a caged animal? Free as a slave? Sorry 'dad' but I'll have to pass." He flung his so-called creator across the room into some computer equipment.  
He looked around the room, Sonic! After unshackling the blue blur he spoke, "As much as I hate you, you're my best chance of getting out of here alive."  
"Thanks, I guess." Sonic replied getting down from the table, "But which way do we go?" Kai stretched out with his keen animal senses, guards everywhere, but past them, a glimmer of Chaos Energy. "That way." Kai said whilst pointing toward the Chaos Energy he had felt.  
"But how can you be sure?"  
"If you're going to doubt my senses, Sonic, you'll only slow me down." The pair ran down the narrow corridor, after a minute or two they came to a fork in the path, Kai sped down the right path and came to a door, the corridor had by now become much wider, so Kai and Sonic didn't have to walk in single file anymore. The double doors slid open and the pair walked in, the room was pitch black.

Amy Rose had heard about the commotion and had headed over to the street by the Police Station wreck. There she met up with Tails and Knuckles, who had filled her in on the situation.  
"I can't get the Tornado running, so we have to trust in Sonic on this one." Tails sighed, despair evident on his face.  
"I don't have a problem with Sonic, we've come through worse." Amy began, "It's just stripes I don't trust."  
"I have to agree with Amy on this one," Knuckles said, "that guy's a real oddball."

The lights in the chamber flickered on and the creatures eyes opened. He looked through the liquid that surrounded him, he saw outside the pod a blue hedgehog and a tiger in black pants and a black jacket. The front of the pod swung open and the creature fell out onto the floor, the hedgehog's eyes fixed on him and a single word escaped his lips, "Shadow?"

The plot thickens, R&R


	4. Ultimate

This is is another shortish chapter but a pretty long one is coming up, so stay tuned people and thank you to my reviewers, Razorwind, thanks for the great review and keep that Mist magic coming, It's a really good story. To my other reviewers, you're great guys, keep 'em coming.

Ultimate

"Sonic?" Shadow exclaimed as he looked up at his friend, "What happened? The last thing I remember was, I was falling."  
"Shadow, we don't have time." Sonic said helping the black hedgehog to his feet, "I'll explain later."  
"If you two are finished," Kai sneered, "We have to get out of here."  
"Right, come on Shadow, let's see if you can still keep up." The trio shot down the corridor, literally, Shadow was as fast as Sonic remembered him being, maybe faster. In single file once again, suddenly Kai was knocked back and all three ended up strewn about the small corridor. Shadow was first up and first to see what blocked their path. It was not unlike himself, grey in colour, but it had the same red streaks in its quills, his quills themselves were a mix between Sonic's style and Shadow's, some up some down. It's eyes were deep grey, a most unnatural colour. The creature spoke, he had a voice like granite, "Kai The Tiger, you are out of GUN control, you will be returned to the collective."  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Kai started, "But I've never met you bef….." Kai was cut off as the grey hedgehog slammed into him, sending him flying down the hallway.  
"You will not advance beyond this point." Shadow then noticed that this grey hedgehog was wearing the same 'uniform' as Kai. However he was busy trying to close in on the groups attacker. But every time Shadow got close enough to attack, his opponent would dodge and counter. Every attack that Shadow had in his arsenal was rendered useless against this creature. Wait. Could it be? Shadow quickly looked down at the creatures hand, a Chaos Emerald! So this new creature was Chaos sensitive as well.  
"Sonic, he's Chaos sensitive!" Shadow yelled, "That's why we can't hit him!"  
"Got you, Shadow, just go for him one more time!" Sonic yelled back.  
Shadow went in for one more attack and as usual was thrown back, but from behind him, Sonic appeared and wrestled the Emerald from the grey hedgehog.  
"Got it!" Sonic cried in triumph as he rolled back down the corridor.  
Kai ran back up the corridor and crashed into the grey hedgehog, "Alright." He began, "Without that Emerald you're pretty much useless, so you might want to tell us just what's going on here." He then dangled his razor sharp claws in the hedgehog's face.  
"No need for threats." The grey hedgehog sighed, "My name is Dodge, Doge by name, dodge by nature. I am part of the GUN collective, the seven, that you escaped from, you will be restored."  
"No thanks."  
"Jeer as you like, you cannot change the inevitable."  
"I suppose not." Kai then head butted Dodge, knocking him out.  
Sonic looked down at the Emerald in his palm, the grey Emerald, weird coincidence, yeah that's it, just a coincidence.

Meanwhile, down in the street, Knuckles was feeling some strange Chaos vibrations coming from the GUN battleship, almost as if Chaos himself was up there, but that was impossible.

Sonic and his two companions stepped into a large brightly lit room, around the room were seven tubes, each filled with a different coloured liquid, one for each Chaos Emerald, two tubes were empty and broken, Cyan and Grey, So this was it, this was where Kai was from. The Seven Emeralds, including the Cyan one were inserted in the separate consoles in front of the tubes, Kai snatched up the Cyan Emerald and it glowed in his palm, almost as if it was 'home'.  
"We keep running in to each other." Kai sighed.  
"If you're finished," Sonic began, "We have to decide what to do with the other five." "Leave them, they haven't done anything yet, maybe they will, but not just yet."  
"Well, they are like, you're family, don't you want to wake them up?"  
"Not just yet." The trio backtracked to the fork in the corridor that Sonic and Kai had come down and took the other hallway, which opened up straight away so they weren't walking in single file. They stepped into an empty hanger, Kai flicked a switch on the wall and the door opened up, "Jump." He said to Sonic and Shadow.  
"Perhaps this is a bad time to tell you," Shadow began, "But I've quite recently become uncomfortable with heights."  
"Don't worry about it, I've got a plan. Jump!" The two hedgehog's, seeing no other way out, reluctantly, jumped out the door, closely followed by Kai.  
"What were you doing?" Sonic questioned as they hurtled toward the ground.  
"Fixing a problem." Kai said, "Turned the auto defence guns off, but the manual guns are still online, be careful." "So what's your plan?" "Wait for the right moment." The trio fell toward the ground, bullets whizzing past them, barely missing, almost to the ground, "Chaos Shield!" Kai yelled and a Cyan bubble of Chaos Energy appeared around the three figures.  
"Wow!" Sonic exclaimed, "You want to teach me that sometime?"  
"Maybe, If I still don't want to kill you." A puzzled look ran across Sonic's face, Kai was smiling. The Chaos Shield cushioned the impact on the concrete, they struck ground just a few metres away from Tails, Knuckles and Amy.  
"Sonic!" All three yelled in unison as the shield disappeared. But all went silent as Ka and Shadow stepped out.  
"It's alright guys." Sonic said, trying to break the silence, "They're with me."  
"But, he stripes, he tried to kill you." Amy said confusion evident in her voice.  
"My name is Kai." The tiger snarled at Amy, "Don't you forget it." Feeling threatened Amy brought her taser from her pocket and pointed it in Kai's face.  
"Why do I have this effect on people?" Kai sighed stepping back.  
The GUN battleship began to turn and fly away, reporters crowded round Sonic and Kai, confused by what had just taken place, "Sonic, why did you attack Station Square?" One was brave enough to ask.  
"I can answer that." Kai began, "What has taken place over the last few days was a cleverly orchestrated plan to kill Sonic, which I was fooled into participating in."

A few weeks later, Kai was staying at Tails' workshop, having no place of his own to go to, he spent his days alone, running, jumping, honing his skills. For what reason Tails did not know and really didn't care that much. Until, one morning, Kai roused Tails from his sleep, around three o'clock.  
"Kai?" Tails murmured, "What's going on?"  
"I'll explain in the workshop, come on." Kai whispered, almost as if he was afraid someone would hear.  
They walked into the workshop and Kai spoke again, "My Emerald is acting strange, something is very, very wrong." He took the said Emerald from his pocket and sure enough it seemed to have lost some of its glow.  
"That's weird, what do you think it is?"  
"That's why I woke you up, compare it to yours." Tails ran a couple of tests and it seemed that the Cyan Emerald had become a little less powerful than Tails' Yellow Emerald, that Sonic had recovered from the GUN ship.  
"It seems to have lost a fragment of its power, although there's no physical damage, it appears something or someone is draining it."  
"Drain Chaos? How can anyone do that?"

What indeed? Next chapter up soon, you've read this now review it.


	5. Calling

Well, I finaly got off my lazy backside and finished Chapter 5, not that anyone except Razorwind cares, but hey that's life. Really would appreciate it if you reviewed though, pretty please. This is most likely the longest chapter I've ever written (because I've been wtriting a long time before I first found Anyway, here it is...

Disclaimer  
I don't own Sonic, I thought you would have got that by now.

* * *

Calling 

Kai was unable to sleep, he tossed and turned all night and what sleep he did get was plagued by nightmares, visions of his monstrous brethren and of what they may look like, or worse, what they might act like. More and more he was forced to spend the night awake, sitting in Tails' kitchen and drinking coffee all night long, fearing slipping into another horrifying nightmare. Meanwhile the Emerald lay almost dead in Tails' safe, a mere shell of its former brilliance. After many sleepless nights he decided, "Tails, I want you to do me a favour, I don't ask you to come with me, but I need to borrow the Tornado."  
"What for?" Tails asked.  
"I need to find the GUN base of operations."  
"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Tails, I don't know anything right now, I don't know what's happening to the Emerald, but I think it has something to do with GUN."  
"I owe you one Kai, I'll back you up all the way on this one, I'll even come with you, make sure you don't do anything stupid."  
"Like I would." The two walked into the workshop, only to find the Tornado, sabotaged.  
"What!" Tails yelled, "What the hell happened!"  
"Damn it." Kai snarled, punching the wall, "Must be GUN, apparently they want me to come alone."  
"I guess so."  
"Well you wont be." A familiar voice said from behind them, it was none other than Sonic The Hedgehog, "Knuckles said something's wrong with the Master Emerald, whatever's about to happen is something big and I want to be along for the ride."  
"Sonic, I'm still kind of, well, I really don't want to work with you so soon after, well you know." Kai sighed, trying not to hurt his new found friends feelings, "Besides I would much rather do this alone."  
"I understand, but I can't let you run alone headfirst into a heap of trouble."  
"Fine, just don't get in my way."

Down in the bowels of GUN's new base of operations, five glass tubes lay shattered and empty. Creatures hid in the darkness as the guards approached, and then, they were gone.

It was a dreary, dark morning in Station Square when Sonic and Kai finally got there, it was a hive of gossip so they were sure to discover something if they dug deep enough, in his hand Kai held a small radio which Tails had given to him, so all three of them could keep in contact. He wasn't entirely comfortable working with Sonic, but he would have had to face the hedgehog sooner or later.

Sonic wasn't nearly as bothered about working alongside a former enemy. After all he had done it a few times before, well to be honest a lot before. But he did wonder what about sometimes, one odd ball that's for sure.  
"So, where the heck we goin'?" Sonic asked.  
"It's Station Square," Kai began, "We're bound to find something."  
"Okay, you want to, I dunno, split up?"  
"Might as well, cover a lot more ground, meet back here at sundown." Kai went off North, toward the City Centre and Sonic went East, toward one of Station Squares many Shopping Mall's.

Kai reached the City Centre in a matter of minutes, he was met there by fleeing citizens, screaming about a monster, Kai leaped up and clung onto a lamppost to see what the problem was. Ahead he saw what looked like a chameleon, it was a bright red, its eyes were deep pools of the same colour, at the tip of its tail was a large spike, which looked razor sharp, its horn was considerably longer than most and long claws stretched from its hands. There was no mistake, this was one of Kai's brethren.  
"Well." Kai snarled as a sadistic smile spread across his face, "Time to start the party." Leaping from the lamppost Kai aimed his body at the creature, but it suddenly vanished and Kai struck the pavement. From behind him a quiet voice, almost a whisper echoed, "You'd better be careful, or you'll end up dead." Kai whirled around and lunged again at the chameleon. Of course he did miss again, getting aggravated already he switched on his radio, "Tails." He said down the radio, "I've got a slight problem.  
"Shoot." Tails replied.  
"I've run into one of my siblings, I can't hit him."  
"Her." The chameleon rasped from behind Kai. Only then did he notice the chameleon was a female, the 'claws' were in fact more like nails.  
"Tails an idea would help right now, this is one tough chameleon."  
"You moron," Tails began.  
"What?"  
"She's a chameleon, she's using her natural camouflage to confuse your animal instincts, try and spot her quickly when she vanishes."  
"And how do I spot her?"  
"Look for things that betray her location, rustling grass in a lawn or something."  
"Tails!"  
"What?"  
"I'm in the middle of Station Square!"  
"Well there should be something you can think of." The place looked completely empty, nothing to expose her with, then he felt his eyes being drawn upward as he saw something in the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself. Running into a narrow alley between two apartment blocks he formed a plan in his head. He jumped as high as he could to one wall, then ricocheted off it on to the other, he continued this process until he managed to haul himself onto one of the roofs, thank God it was the right one. A water tower stood not far off, Kai quickly jumped atop of it, looking down to where he had fought the chameleon he used his claws to rip into the tower and water spilled downward in a raging torrent. The street was soon soaked, a thin layer water on everything, everything not nailed down had been swept away, Kai leaped down, dragging his claws on the brickwork to slow his descent. He sprang from the wall onto the concrete, landing gracefully. He looked around, still smiling to himself, he saw a trail of ripples in the water heading toward him, he skilfully span out of the way and stuck his foot out, something slammed into his shin and the red chameleon appeared, flying head over heels through the air, a look of pure surprise plastered across her face. She landed hard on the concrete floor, bloodying her nose in the process. She sat up and stared as Kai approached her, "What's your name?" He asked.  
"Vanish." The chameleon answered.  
"Well, Vanish, you want to know how you lost that one? I'll tell you. You're camouflage is an effective tool , but you rely too heavily on it, besides that you created all that havoc just to draw me here, where as you could hunted me down and easily got the drop on me, besides that….."  
"What?"  
"You're pretty good." Kai then punched Vanish as hard as he could, knocking her out.

Sonic walked into the shopping mall, only to be met by screaming, at the top of a nearby escalator he saw a familiar shape, at first he thought it was Shadow, but then he realised otherwise. Running up the escalator, almost tripping along the way he saw that it was the grey hedgehog from the GUN battleship, Dodge.  
"Stop right there, Dodge!" Sonic yelled.  
"The master said you would come." Dodge hissed, "Said you would be here."  
"Who?"  
"The collective master, new master."  
"Who is it? Who's pulling your strings now?"  
"I wouldn't want to spoil your fun, but since you're here, maybe you could entertain me for a while."  
"Fine, fine, I'll get my answers after I beat you down!" Sonic hurtled toward Dodge, who simply stepped aside at the last second, sending Sonic skidding across the floor and through a shop window.  
"You don't learn, do you? You don't realise you don't have a chance." Dodge jeered.  
"Okay, just for that I'll smash that smile right off your face." Sonic snarled.  
Springing to his feet, Sonic used the momentum to start a spin dash and sped toward Dodge, who kicked the speeding Sonic as hard as he could, sending the blue blur flying through the air, at least this time Sonic didn't feel the impact because he was rolled up. Uncurling, he looked around for Dodge, who was nowhere around, or so Sonic thought. In fact Dodge was hidden high up, near the roof, clinging onto the rafters, waiting to pounce. Sonic edged ever closer and then the moment came, Dodge leaped down and grabbed Sonic, the startled hedgehog fell backward as Dodges hands clamped 'round his neck. Sonic brought his feet up and pushed against Dodges grip with all his might, sending Dodge onto his back, Sonic quickly took full advantage of this by grabbing Dodge before he had a chance to move.  
"Well if I can keep hold of you I can hit you, or do this." Sonic said, a smirk spreading across his face.  
Sonic ran flat out toward a store window, smashed through it and slammed Dodges head through a TV screen., pulling his head out revealed his fur was charred from the circuitry within, too caught up in an adrenaline rush to care, Sonic pushed Dodge forward into the sparking circuits, he then threw Dodge backward, unfortunately for Dodge he landed on his head and blacked out.  
"Ha. Too easy." Sonic laughed, wondering if Kai had found anything Sonic decided it best to let the authorities handle it from here.

Back at the meeting point, Kai was waiting for Sonic when the blue blur turned up.  
"You'll never guess what happened." They said in unison.  
"Sonic, I found this, this chameleon, one of my brethren, said her name was Vanish."  
"I found Dodge!" Sonic exclaimed, "In the local mall."  
"He still there?"  
"Should be, I knocked him out, it's just down the street, I'll show you." The two heroes sped off down the street, into the mall and up the escalator to find, nothing. Just a trail of blood leading away from the spot where Dodge had been.  
"Wait a minute." Sonic said kneeling down, "What's this." An envelope was clutched in Sonic's hand, he handed it over to Kai.

_Kai,_

_Your presence is required at the request of Miles 'Tails' Prower.  
Proceed, alone, to Prison Island, we will find you, do not try to bring anyone with you or Mr Prower's life will be forfeit._

_Yours hatefully,  
The collective._

Kai turned to leave.  
"Hey. Where are going?" Sonic asked.  
"Prison Island, that's where." Kai replied bitterly.  
"But it could be a trap."  
"It is a trap, I'm going to walked headlong into it."  
"You're crazy, you can't just walk into their hands."  
"Like you wouldn't!" A long awkward silence followed before Kai left.

**Prison Island**

Kai stepped out off the fishing boat, throwing a $20 note for the guy who had given him a ride, he stopped and starred for a while, wondering which path to take. A low hum and a mechanical rumble was heard as a large portion of the ground opened up, to reveal an underground bunker. It looked like he'd been shown the way. As he stepped down into the darkness he peered down the narrow hallway, down into the stillness and the blackness. He descended the small staircase in front of him, the door behind him slid shut, he ignored it knowing that it was automated. He walked to the end of the corridor and saw that the door in front of him was an elevator. Stepping onto it he sighed,  
"Why do villains never invade a nice sandy beach or an Italian restaurant, just base after base after base." The elevator took him around three floors down, as the doors creaked open, a feeling of being watched crept over Kai, as he stepped out he was met with a massive light. Squinting, he managed to make out a silhouette walking toward him, it resembled Sonic and for a moment Kai thought it was him. The light cut out to reveal the hedgehog's true identity.  
"Dodge." Kai growled.  
"You looked surprised to see me, brother."  
"Well I can assure you, it's not a pleasant one."  
"I didn't think so."  
"Wow, so you think now?"  
"Enough! It's time to--" Dodge was cut off when the blinding light flicked back on and dazzled the pair. As Kai's vision cleared he saw another hedgehog silhouette, as the light dimmed The strangers features became clear, his left eye and pretty much all the left of his face was metal and circuitry, his right arm was metallic and clawed on the hand, his legs were both metal.  
"Thought you would have all the fun, eh Dodge? Thought to disobey my command?" "N… no!" Dodge stuttered, "I.. I was going to knock him out and bring him to you, honest."  
"Lying to me is futile Dodge, the chip in your brain tells me when you lie and lets me do this." The strangers organic eye narrowed and Dodge fell screaming and clutching his head, "Let that be a lesson to you. Kai, how nice to see you again, you look none the worse from your battle with Vanish, she must have been like a bug on the windshield to you."  
"Actually I thought that if she could get some proper training she could be a lot better, can't say I'd think much of her boss." Kai jeered.  
"You realize that I could shred your brain with just a thought, but honour prevents me from doing so, do not make me reconsider."  
"So there's one of those things in here?" Kai asked tapping his forehead.  
"Yes, don't make me use it. I'm sure your wondering why you're here?"  
"I'm hear because of threats and blackmail, I want to know WHY I'm here."  
"Why? Destiny!"  
"Oh great a raving loony, as if my family couldn't get worse."  
"Destiny brought you here so you could help create the greatest empire of all time. Together you and I will lay the foundation stones for paradise on earth."  
"Yeah and when did I start caring about the world and universe and other junk like that, leave that stuff to Sonic, I just want to relax and kick back while I can and occasionally smack one of you guys around."  
"Kai, brother, it isn't like you have a choice in this." The stranger's eye narrowed and Kai fell clutching his head, "That is the feeling of a high powered electric shock coursing through your brain."  
"That hurt, ow."  
"Don't resist as the probe takes control of your mind."  
"Oh yeah, sure why not, NOT!"  
"Your endless supply of sarcasm continues to try my patience. I am Bionic! I am collective master! And I will not be denied!"  
"Hate to break it to you…." Kai began, he than sprang up and caught Bionic with a strong uppercut, "But Tails popped that thing out of my skull just last week!" Bionic rolled backward, trying desperately to get his footing, he succeeded just to be knocked flat by a cyan beam of chaos energy.  
"Not to seem rude or anything but what's with Bionic, I mean what are you some bizarre clone of Sonic or something?"  
"That's enough of that." Bionic said, he lifted his Metal arm which morphed into a laser cannon, he fired straight at Kai's head, the tiger tried to swerve away but felt searing hot chaos energy scorch his eyeball, now blind in one eye Kai rushed forward in a rage.  
"That frigging hurt bolt for brains!" He yelled as he tackled Bionic into a wall, the sheer force of the impact sent concrete and steel flying everywhere as the two toppled through the opening.  
"I'm going to rip out your tongue for that you sleaze ball!" Kai yelled, not noticing Tails lying trust up across the room.  
"You have no idea of the horrors which will befall the world if you don't help me. Without you I cannot control our brethren for much longer."  
"What so I'm supposed to enslave the world out of sheer frigging nobility, I think not." "You're dooming the entire world, all those people out there. Aren't you a big hero since that little skirmish in Station Square? Don't you want to save those people, don't you care?" All the while the two had been trading punches and Kai then knocked Bionic off his feet into a computer console.  
"The problem is I do care, about them, I care about their hopes, their dreams, their free will, if humans want to muck things up then we can't change that, heroes don't stop it from happening, they make sure they stop it and it doesn't happen again, we aren't the mechanics, we're just the poor saps that have to clean up the mess when the boiler blows up. Stick that in your hard drive and smoke it!"  
"I guess I knew it would come to this, knew you wouldn't understand, being the champion of free will that you are." Bionic said as his legs morphed into jets and he hovered just above ground. He sped past Kai and grabbed Tails then smashed through the ceiling, "Adios!" His voice yelled back down.  
"Kai." A weak voice coughed from the corner. The tiger spun round and beheld the battered form of his creator, he was a middle aged, fairly good looking man with brown hair and deep brown eyes, he wore a ripped and stained suit that he had obviously been in for a day or two. Kai ran over and knelt down beside him.  
"You!" Kai exclaimed finally realizing who he was.  
"Yes, me."  
"What are you doing here? What have you been up to?"  
"It's not my fault, Bionic broke out and kidnapped me, it's not my fault."  
"Not your fault? Why should I believe you? Hell, why should I even let you live?"  
"The real question is, why haven't you killed me already? I'll tell you, because you have standards, let me tell you how it all happened, GUN were sick of Sonic taking all the glory, the President had considered pulling their funding, but had given them one last chance, The Director demanded a weapon which could match Sonic step for step and also a support team for this new weapon, much like Sonic's friends, thus I had the idea of The Collective, a grouping of the finest abilities in the world, speed, strength and so on and a few that combined multiple traits, like you. You were originally designed to be Collective master, with a free will you could govern the rest of the team, but GUN disagreed, they wanted something they could control and that's--"  
"When you created Bionic."  
"Yes, he was to be the Sonic of the team while you would act like Shadow, as his slightly less than equal partner. We awoke you first to test the free will theory, then of course you went rouge, The Director demanded we awaken the others to contain you, we did but, something--"  
"Went wrong, they went rouge."  
"More or less, yes, they were designed to protect humanityyou see, Bionic thought that the only way to protect humans was to contain them and the others, him being Collective master, shortly followed suit, we dreamed of creating the worlds most powerful weapon, we succeeded."  
"How can I beat him?"  
"You can't."  
"Even if it's just a chance."  
"Hm, that's it."  
"What?"  
"Reach down into your Emerald, into yourself, find that calm that only you have. That he doesn't." With that he passed out, Kai checked his pulse, still alive.  
"Don't die on me, I'd rather do you in myself you old buzzard." Kai stepped below the opening in the roof, he looked at his Emerald, "Calm within the Chaos." He said to himself, he reached deep down into the Emerald, to it's core and found the calm, the eye of the storm, now for the hard part, he looked within his mind for a calm memory, lying on Emerald Beach sunbathing with Rouge and Shadow, Playing poker with Knuckles and Sonic, so much had happened to him but when had he been truly at peace, of course, he and Tails had gone on vacation with Sonic, up high in the repaired Tornado he and Sonic went wing surfing, one on each wing, he remembered the wind rushing around him, remembered the balance and how calm he stayed so not to fall off. Then he felt it, the feeling spreading through his body, there was a flash of light and he soared upward.

Meanwhile, Bionic was speeding away from the island at a phenomenal pace, the island had already become just a dot on the horizon.  
"He'll find a way to follow y'know?" Bionic sighed, "He's resourceful by nature, I should know, I'm his brother, he's too stubborn to just give up anyway. But I'll have a surprise waiting for him." Bionic produced a small device from his pocket, it was about the size of a potato chip, but obviously looked nothing like one, it was a flat circle of metal with a green button at one end and a red at the other. "This is called the Chaos Nullifier, it reduces the potency of chaos energy to zero and renders all beings, such as super forms unusable, he'll be no match for me." A white streak whizzed past them and Tails was dragged along with it, there floating in front of Bionic was a white tiger with cyan stripes, he wore Kai's black uniform and had Tails slung over his shoulder.  
"You're…" Bionic began.  
Kai just nodded.  
"But how? With only one Emerald?"  
"That's simple, this isn't a super form." Kai replied casually.  
"Then you're no match for me." Bionic flew flat out at Kai who Chaos controlled out of the way.

Kai and Tails reappeared back on the Prison Island beach, dropping Tails of his shoulder and breaking the ropes around the fox's wrists and ankles he spoke, "Stay here, I've got to get my own back on this guy." He then pointed to his ruined eye and smiled, "If I'm not back, or if another of The Collective shows up, get away, fast.." A spiked fist came out of nowhere and sent Kai flying off straight into a tree. Standing above Tails was an emerald green echidna with dreadlocks almost to the floor, his arms were huge and muscular and his eyes were a deep dark blue.  
"About time I got a crack at someone, didn't expect it to be you though, Bionic wanted you all to himself." The echidna snarled menacingly, "Sure you got the better of us once or twice, but all alone me, Dodge and Bionic are more than a match for you."  
"An who says he's alone?"

* * *

WOOT! And the reinforcements come marching in, well not quite marching... 


	6. Calm and Chaos

Here's Chapter 6, remeber R&R, since Razorwind seems to have vanished for the time being I need someone elses opinion.

* * *

Calm and Chaos

A blue blur struck the green echidna hard and threw him to the ground, unrolling Sonic spoke, "Don't go thinking you're the only one with friends." As the echidna got back up he snarled, "You've got a nerve showing up, didn't you read the letter?" Knuckles leaped out of the undergrowth and gut punched the green echidna,  
"That's what I think about your damn letter." Shadow, using Knuckles' back as a spring board leaped up and grabbed the echidna, rolled backward and threw him back toward Sonic who spin dashed into the echidna, sending him up in the air. Kai flew up out of the bush and dug his shoulder into the echidna's stomach. "That hurt." Kai snarled as he grabbed the echidna around the waist and hurtled back toward the ground, "Suppose I should ask your name before I turn you into a green stain."  
"Name's Brute," the echidna began, "It's nothing personal, but I don't lose." Brute elbowed Kai in the face and slipped out of his grip then began to glide back toward the beach, Kai barely had time to stop before he hit the sand, he landed softly and ran after Brute. He quickly caught up to Shadow, who was already in hot pursuit, "Like the new look," Shadow commented, "Suits you."  
"Thanks." Kai panted, "But it really burns up energy, the Emerald's strained, a lot."  
"What do you say we get serious?"  
"You're on!"

Tails heard two sonic booms as his friends broke the sound barrier, "Wow, those guys are nuts."  
"Well Shadow is, Kai's just really peeved." Sonic chuckled, he was really getting into a good mood from this sudden adrenaline rush, "hey what's that?" There was a dot on the horizon, closing in on the island rapidly, "It must be Bionic." Tails sighed.  
"Bionic?" "He's a genetic copy of you, Sonic, he combines the best qualities of you and Metal Sonic. He was designed to be the best hero possible, or the best killer."

"We're gaining on him." Kai panted.  
"You okay?" Shadow asked, "Maybe you should leave him to me and top up your ring energy."  
"I'm fine." The two were now right on Brute's heels, Kai dove at him, claws out, his hands found their mark and his claws dug in deep, Shadow pulled out the Green Emerald, ready to lower the boom with a Chaos Spear, Brute snatched the Emerald and knocked Kai away. Shadow saw the hole in Brute's back glow and close up.  
"I'm getting really tired of being knocked into stuff." Kai hissed as he climbed out of the bushes. Brute rushed at the pair, managed to catch Shadow off balance and push him to the ground, Kai leaned straight backward to avoid a swipe, Brute then went straight for Kai's chest and knocked the wind out of his foe, Shadow sprang back up and made a diving kick toward Brute who caught the hedgehog and swung him into a tree.

Bionic had torn into the group known as Team Sonic, Knuckles was lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood, Tails had had most of the bones in his body broken and Sonic was suffering from heavy fatigue, all in all the outlook was bleak. Sonic leaped over Bionic as he flew at him, as fast as Sonic was, Bionic matched him move for move.  
"You may be fast," Sonic began, "But in the end you're just a heap of metal and spare hedgehog parts, you've got nothing on me."  
"Pathetic meat sack." Bionic snarled, "You have no idea what I am, I am perfection, I am humanities saviour, would you see all Station Square turned to rumble? See this lush green earth ravaged by nuclear war? Humanity must be saved from itself." The two seemed almost to know what the other was about to do before they did it. Bionic was then swept aside by a blue blur and smashed straight through a palm tree.  
"W…. was that Sonic? He can't be that strong!" Bionic panted.  
"My master's information was correct, that much energy could not have come from one Emerald alone." A mechanised voice said.  
"It's you!" Sonic yelled.

"You know something?"Kai gasped, "You're strong, I'll give you that, but I've seen Vector move quicker than you, I've got nothing against him but he's kind of slow."  
"Kai."Shadow hissed.  
"What?"  
"Shut up." The pair had found a more effective way of tangling with Brute, instead of going in head first they fought smart, dodge and counter. Brute was beginning to wear down, Shadow then managed to wretch the Emerald from Brute.  
"Time to put this to rest." Shadow smirked. A chaos bolt appeared and pierced Brutes stomach, he slumped forward and lay still.  
"That was harsh." Kai sighed, "But I guess this was the only way my brethren would turn out."  
"He isn't dead." A feminine voice said from behind them, it was Vanish, "Once created we are to powerful to be destroyed so easily."  
"Then……"  
"He'll wake up after a few months, that injury will take his bodies full attention, but he's not dead."

Bionic screamed as cold diamond-hard claws ripped through his organic arm, Metal Sonic and Sonic were a destructive force when combined.  
"Metal." Sonic began, "Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?" "My master has calculated your chance of victory, it is higher than that of this so-called collective, if we survive I can exterminate you later." Metal said in his cold metallic voice, that was the only thing about Metal that ever scared Sonic.  
"Alright, but you should know I've got friends here."  
"If they're anything like your others I wont worry too much."

"So Bionic isn't just a Sonic and Metal mix up?" Kai asked.  
"No." Vanish said bluntly, "Like any decent hero, he was designed to use his brains to fight, just when you think you have him worked out, he'll use a new trick. And of course, like Sonic he has a Super-form."  
"You're kidding me!" Shadow yelled, "That monster can transform?" Vanish simply nodded.

"Alright, I've had my fill of this." Bionic snarled, "Time to die, little hedgehog."

"To transform," Vanish said, "He doesn't even need all the seven Emeralds, in fact he doesn't even need one."

Bionic flew out over the ocean, his metallic parts began to glow with Chaos energy, his chest opened up to reveal a kind of cable, it stretched out and some kind of tractor beam must have been activated, every piece of machinery around, from down in the bunker, from the decommissioned robots, even from the ruined GUN facility flew toward Bionic. The machines twisted and morphed until Bionic was completely covered, the colour of the parts changed to a shining gold.  
"Sonic……" Bionic's voice said from the inside.

Kai, Shadow and Vanish heard a horrible beast like roar come from the beach.  
"We're out of time!" Vanish exclaimed, "I can help you, but you must help me first." "How? What do you need?" Kai asked.  
"I am tired of being a slave to Bionic's will, free me."  
"You want me to remove the device?"  
"Yes."  
"It'll hurt, but okay." Kai manifested a tiny amount of Chaos energy, reached out with his senses and found what he was looking for.  
"There's a small device near the base of your skull." Kai explained.  
"Burn it." Vanished ordered. She flinched as the searing hot energy pierced her skin and incinerated the device.  
"Done, let's go."

Bionic swooped down toward the two combatants on the beach, he caught Metal Sonic with a razor sharp claw and ripped away half of the armour on his arm, Sonic was lucky enough to duck under the lethal claws. Three figures leaped out of the woods and smashed into Bionic, Kai punched at his shoulder, Shadow kicked him in the head and Vanish drove her full weight at his abdomen. Bionic seemed quite unfazed, even as he threw them back down to the beach. Bionic laughed a cold hard laugh as Knuckles and Tails found the strength to get back up, both were shaking and barely standing.  
"You think yourselves able to best me, look at you, you can barely walk." Bionic laughed.  
"Maybe so," Knuckles panted, "I can do this though." The echidna leaped up into the air and smashed his fist into Bionic, the metallic hedgehog didn't even flinch, he merely grabbed Knuckles around the neck and pulled him close.  
"You can die." Bionic threw Knuckles away from him and gathered together a large amount of Chaos energy, Kai jumped up to grab Knuckles and was hit by him hard, as they plummeted to the ground Bionic shot a huge blast of Chaos energy at them, A small figure put itself between the two falling heroes and the lethal bolt, there was a flash of light and all went silent, three figures hit the sand, a tiger, an echidna and a dead fox.  
"Tails!" Sonic yelled, "You… you, Bionic, I'll…. I'll kill you for that, he was young, he wasn't meant to die!"  
"Fear not Sonic, you'll soon join him." Bionic snarled.  
"Tails." Kai gasped as he looked down at the limp body, "You damn idiot." There was a second flash of light and Bionic felt something strike him at a phenomenal velocity. Two things in fact, then another two, he actually felt the impact through his golden coverings.  
"Impossible….." He groaned, "Like, Chaos Energy, lots of it, what?" The four heroes landed back on the beach and Metal Sonic starred in awe, Each held a Chaos Emerald, maybe if….  
"It doesn't matter, so what if your angry, it lets you harness more power, but I AM POWER!" Bionic yelled.  
"You're just cold metal and bits and pieces of Sonic. You're lacking one very basic thing." Kai said calmly.  
"And that is?"  
"You don't have what it takes to kill me, whereas I have this." Kai sped forward and crashed into Bionic, then summoned a Chaos Sabre and slashed Bionic's right arm off.  
"You insolent little piece of filth, I'll kill you all!" Bionic began to glow and shake, his armour went red and broke away from the heat coming from Bionic's core.  
"Sonic….." Kai trailed off, "Tails."  
"Kai, don't you dare!" Sonic shouted up at Kai.  
"Sorry." Kai sped up to his brother and encased them both in a Chaos shield, Sonic tried to leap up to Kai, but Shadow held him down. Bionic exploded in the centre of the shield and Kai was pressed against its shell.  
"The seven Emerald are the servers, Chaos is power, enriched by the heart……" Kai groaned, he hadn't even heard these words before, why was he saying this? The shield became smaller as the explosion died down and Kai floated there, holding a glowing globe in his palm.  
"Target: Sonic" Metal Suddenly croaked.  
Kai flew back down to the beach, grabbed Metal Sonic and flew upward.  
"You cannot stop me, you are weakened." Metal explained.  
"Maybe so. But I have this." Kai got clear of the island and crushed the globe in his hand and releasing a huge explosion of pure Chaos. As the battered tiger fell to earth he transformed back into his normal self.  
"Tails, I got him back buddy, too bad I wont see you, where I'm on my way, well, bring on the pitchforks and pointy tails, goodbye Sonic, sorry." Shadow appeared and grabbed Kai, then Chaos Controlled back to the sand.  
"Kai?" Sonic sighed kneeling over the tiger and yanking a piece of metal out of his friends shoulder, "Please speak."  
"He fell over a hundred foot down, he's dead, the G force alone….." Shadow was cut off.  
"Shut up, why don't I take you up there and see if you look any better."  
"It would probably be an improvement." A voice croaked from the floor.  
"He's alive!" Vanish yelled helping the wounded tiger up to his feet.  
"I need a vacation."  
"You….. I…. Don't ever do that again!" Sonic stammered.  
"Good idea." Kai sighed as he felt his shoulder.  
"That looks nasty, you alright?"  
"Skin and bone, sticks and stones and all that stuff, it'll heal. Eventually."  
"I doubt that." A familiar voice snarled from behind the group, "Corpses don't tend to heal."  
"So, GUN has finally decided to join the party, late as usual." The GUN Director stepped off the troop transport boat he had arrived in and was followed by a group of bodyguard robots.  
"Better late than never, now if you please, Sonic, I believe that that creature is GUN property and you should hand them both over, now." Sonic glared at the Director, his eyes glazed with anger, "He's not just a weapon, sure they're both powerful, but a weapon doesn't have a mind of it's own."  
"Trust me Sonic, when we get through with him, he wont."  
"That's if you CAN get him."  
"Is that a threat? May I remind you, Sonic, that I have the support of the President and could have you or your friends killed at any time. Just like Mr Prower over there, you wouldn't want anything else to happen because of you, would you?" For Sonic, this was the last straw, he rushed at the Director, smashing down guard robot's as they came in his path, he stopped a few feet away from the Director, anger plastered on his face.  
"What now Sonic?" The Director asked, "Will you kill me?"  
"I would, but you're a worthless sack of meat and I don't want the karma of your death on my soul, but maybe I don't believe in karma."  
"Sonic." Kai said sternly, "He isn't worth it, that thing that killed Tails is dead, it's over, he wouldn't want more bloodshed." Sonic stood stone still for a moment and then let out a deep sigh, "Alright, but I don't want to see you ever again, got that?"  
"Don't threaten me, I could wipe you out with the stroke of a pen." The Director snarled.  
"Try me." The Director paused and then jumped back aboard the troop carrier, "Fine, take him, but you haven't seen the last of the Bionic project."  
"I know, I'll be waiting."

All of Tails' friends gathered around his casket as he was laid to rest, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and many others. So many people whom his life had touched, one question on everyone's minds.  
"Why?" Kai leaned on the stone wall of the chapel looking in through the window, "Why would you give up so much for me? You thought you owed me one or something? Or were you defending Knuckles? Why? You had so much, so much to lose, a lot more than me." In anger he punched the chapel wall, "So much to lose."  
"Penny for your thoughts." An all too familiar voice came from behind.  
"Not now Vanish."  
"A problem shared is a problem halved, come on, I've never seen you like this before." "Well it's my problem."  
"I know Tails was a good friend to you, but your getting torn up over a situation that was totally out of your control."  
"It should have been me. I jumped in there to help Knuckles, he jumped to help me, It's my fault, my problem."

Deep in the bowels of GUN's genetics lab a fox's eye rolled open.

* * *

Well I wonder what that could be, is Tails alive? Find out next chapter. 


	7. Fakes Frauds and the Real Deal Pt1

Okay this chapter is going to be one of a two part chap because my word proccessor was being akward, so on to...

Fakes, frauds and the real deal.  
Part One

Six months had passed since Tails' funeral, Kai hadn't visited the grave yet, partly out of grief, partly out of anger. He had been tracking Brute for about a week now, following the trail of destruction he had left in his wake, most towns had, had no warning, no way of knowing what was on its way. Kai, now wearing an eye patch, was hot on the trail, not even stopping to rest, always he had his emerald ready.  
Vanish had wanted to join him, but Kai argued she wasn't good enough to take on Brute and would only get in the way. In fact a most of Kai's friends had wanted to come and get revenge for what had happened six months before, but Kai left without a word and without a trace. Now, his path had led him full circle back to Station Square, Brute had taken control of an office building, demanding that Dodge be released from Police custody.  
"How long has he been in there." Kai asked the Police Chief.  
"Kai!" The chief yelled, "Why do you always sneak up like that?"  
"Part of the image, how long?"  
"About half a day, I hate to say it but we haven't even gotten government clearance to go anywhere near that thing yet."  
"I'm on it."  
"Wait right there, on whose authority."  
"It's a family matter, I don't need authority."  
"But…." Kai leaped over the barricade and smashed through the building's doors, an alarm sounded and a shutter came down behind Kai. Unfazed, Kai carried on toward the elevator, ripping through the shutter he stepped inside.  
"Cheap pen pusher security." He muttered to himself. He tapped the button for the 30th floor on the elevator controls and the doors snapped shut, "I though I was in for a challenge." As if in answer, the lift suddenly stopped. A small ball like robot burst through the ceiling, it opened at the middle to reveal some kind of cutting torch, it trusted its torch at Kai, who weaved sideward, grabbed the robot and smashed it against the elevator door. "I guess it's the hard way then." Kai manifested a Chaos Sabre and burned through the elevator ceiling, leaped out and looked upward. The small druids dotted the shaft, "Oh well." Kai ran flat out at the wall and began to sprint up it, with only a few more floors to go it wouldn't be so difficult.

Max was having a bad day. Max was a purple hedgehog, his spines ran all the way down his back and almost touched the floor, his eyes were a darkish green, he was fast, no way near as fast as someone like Sonic, but he got from A to B. He had worked as a delivery boy at the office for about a year, at only fourteen it had seemed a good idea, until he could find something better. Not anymore. A few hours ago some nutcase had locked down the building. He was doomed, unless the Police could get him what he wanted, he was sure the green echidna would kill him. He shuddered at the thought, even here, curled up under the desk he didn't feel safe, the echidna was in the main office, not out here.  
"He doesn't know you're down here." Max kept saying to himself, "he doesn't know you're here." Max heard a crash come from the elevator doors and saw a smoking ball of metal shoot across the room.  
"He doesn't know."  
"Kai." Came the echidna's voice from the executive office, "You finally decided to show yourself?"  
"Don't make this difficult Brute, without Bionic you aren't worth my time." Max stuck his head round the side of the desk to see the new arrival.

"Make it easy and turn yourself in." Kai said.  
"You don't have Sonic for backup this time, this time we'll finish it." Brute lunged at Kai as the last words left his lips, Kai easily flipped over Brute and landed behind him, Brute whirled around , aiming to punch Kai's face, now that he was blind in his left eye, Brute was sure he wouldn't see it coming. Kai brought his arm up and blocked the strike with his forearm, he grabbed hold of Brutes wrist and dislocated it.  
"Damn!" Brute yelled, "Why you, I'll turn you into a punch bag for that!" "Come on then. Unless you're afraid." Brute lunged again, Kai used his back as a springboard and landed on the other side of the office. Max edged out to see where Brute had landed, near the elevator door. Kai launched himself toward Brute, and hurled him into the elevator shaft, but before he fell, Brute shot a beam of Chaos Energy toward Kai, who brought up a Chaos Shield at the last second, the beam was deflected toward Max, he ducked behind the desk before there was a brilliant flash of light, Max screamed.  
"What in the…?" Kai trailed off.  
Max rose into the air and screamed again, Chaos Energy crackled forth from him, "He….. Help me!" He yelled.  
"Oh damn it."  
"Help!"  
"Relax, I'm on it!" Kai formed a Chaos Shield around the young hedgehog, curving the raging Chaos Energy back into the hedgehog's body, "Just calm yourself, order your thoughts, don't let the power destroy you."  
"C….calm." Max stammered. The Chaos Energy began to fade, "thanks."  
"Don't worry about it, once it's under control, you'll be able to control it much easier." The energy vanished as did the shield, Max collapsed to his knees.  
"W…… what…."  
"Just happened, you got hit with pure Chaos Energy, it's a part of you now, I can teach you how to use it if you like."  
"Well, it would be nice to understand it, but I've got to get back to work."  
Kai looked around the empty office and raised an eyebrow at Max, "So, you want to stay in this dump, rather than have an adventure or two with me?"  
"Well….."  
Kai raised his eyebrow again.  
"Fine." The building rocked and Brute leaped back through the elevator doors and manifested a Chaos Sabre. He charged, his sabre met with Kai's and they both pushed as hard as they could, "Don't force me to kill you." Kai snarled, "It's over."  
"You underestimate me, idiot."  
"Don't try it."  
"Chaos Control." Brute disappeared and reappeared behind Kai, the tiger spun around and slashed Brute across the chest. Brute screamed in pain and collapsed.  
"Is he……" Max began.  
"Dead, no."  
"Then kill him."  
Kai cast a threatening glance toward Max, his sabre vanished and he walked toward the stairwell.

Outside Max trailed behind Kai, he was fascinated by the power and control the tiger had shown, all of a sudden Kai whirled around, "I just realised something." He began, "I don't know your name."  
"It's Max." The purple hedgehog said.  
"Humph, Max, well, you're about to discover what goes on in Station Square when nobody's looking. Kai walked into an alleyway signalling for Max to stay put, after a second Max heard a gunshot and a yell, a human fell out of the alleyway. Kai soon followed, "Now." He snarled at the human, "You're going to sit there and wait for the police to arrive, got that?" Before the human spoke Kai turned away and walked toward the train station, "What was all that about?" Max asked.  
"Sorry." Kai sighed, "Never could stand drug dealers."  
"That was a….."  
"Yeah, you're a good kid Max, but you must be damn blind to not know what goes on in your hometown."  
"Yeah, I guess so, but wait, how did you know?"  
"That's easy, when I looked down there he was pretty quick to wrap his jacket 'round him tight, like he was protecting something."  
"Oh, um, there's a knife in your side."  
Kai looked down at his right side and yanked a blade out of it, "Well, isn't that nice?" "Just one more thing, where are we going?"  
"Ever hear of Rouge The Bat? No? Owns a mansion around here, it's where I'm staying."

A short walk later the two walked into the entrance hall of Rouge's mansion.  
"Hey! I'm back!" Kai yelled, there was no answer, "Oh, home alone, nice to know I'm appreciated, just disappear while I'm out."  
"Well you've been out for a week." Came Shadow's voice from the front room.  
"Shadow, any mail for me?"  
"It's on the mantelpiece." Kai walked into the front room and grabbed a single envelope off the said mantelpiece.

_Dear Kai,_

_I hope you got off the island alright, how's your eye? Anyway, I'm currently in GUN custody and would like you to come get me, normally I would ask Sonic, but they asked specifically for you…_

"What is it?" Shadow asked.  
Kai dropped the letter and ran out of the room, Shadow heard the door slam and saw Kai dash past the window. The confused hedgehog scooped the letter off the floor to see who it was from,

_…Yours hopefully, Miles Tails Prower._

"What in the name of…… It's in his handwriting, but…"  
"What's wrong?" Max asked.  
"Can you fight?"  
"What?"  
"Yes or no."  
"Well, my dad was a prize-fighter, he taught me a few…"  
"Good then you're coming." Shadow grabbed Max's wrist and sped out the door.

"It can't be, can it?" Kai said to himself as he ran, "I saw him buried, saw him die. But, was he really dead, could… NO. I saw Miles Tails Prower die on that beach, GUN's just screwing with my mind, but I can't help but hope."  
"Hope is all we have after all."  
"What the…?"  
"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't recognize me." Sonic sped up beside Kai.  
"Sonic, you caught me at a real bad time, you know?"  
"I guess you got the same letter then?"  
"Uh, I guess so."  
"Where exactly are you headed anyway?"  
"We need a well armed vessel to board the GUN battleship, there's only one person I know who'll have something like that lying around."  
"Eggman."  
"Got it in one."

The selfsame evil genius that the two heroes were speeding toward was at that moment working on a new project, he had seen Tails die through a live video feed from Metal Sonic and knew he could take advantage. He was putting the finishing touches to a new creation of his, the Tails LMR, or Life Model Replica. A siren suddenly blarred, causing him to singe his fingers on sparking circuits.  
"Ah, damn alarm, what could it be." He pressed a button on the workbench and it slid into the wall, which sealed shut after it, walking over to a security console at the wall opposite, What could be going on?" Upon looking up he smiled a sick, evil smile.

Kai smashed through the wall, with Sonic close behind, "Um Kai." Sonic began.  
No answer.  
"Kai!"  
"What?"  
"Where exactly are you heading for?"  
"Hanger, he's got to have something in there."  
"How can you know where that is?"  
"What did I tell you on the GUN ship? What have I told you about five times since then?" "Trust your instincts."  
"Alright now come on."  
"No, it's not alright, why the hell should I trust you? You could still be working for GUN."  
"Listen you little fuzz ball…."  
"No! You listen, what in the hell is wrong with you anyway? Why are you always so distant? You're always pushing me and the others around, or pushing us away, so I want answers, now!"  
"I don't have time for this."  
"Damn! You are so impossible!"  
"You want answers? Here's your answer, I'm distant because I don't want to be burdened by your troubles and your screw ups, you're supposed to be some big shot hero, but you couldn't save one noble fox boy, I'd say that you and your friends have done a bang up job so far!"  
"Oh please, like you think we could have saved him!"  
"Well you could have tried! You know what? Bionic was right, you guys screw up too much to be let lose! You're out of control!"  
"Like you could do any better."  
"I've not screwed up so far."  
"Well that's how you start out, you think you're untouchable, invincible, then something goes wrong, then again, until you look in the mirror and realise that you're mortal like everyone else, you lose your self assurance and just get on with it before death comes calling!"  
"So you just stand by while an innocent dies, because you can't stop death in the long run?"  
"You know that's not it!"  
"Maybe I'm not so sure anymore."  
"Look I've had it with you, I don't care about your personal issues I care about the people out there!"  
"Alright you want the real truth, It's because when I'm around people die, I've got the guilt for the fox boy's death on my shoulders I don't want anyone else's death on my mind."  
"Yeah well…..! I'm sorry, it's just everyone's so torn up about what happened, it's driving me nuts."  
"Me too. We all knew him and befriended him, you have nothing to apologise for."

"Anything else I should know?" Max asked running beside Shadow.  
"Well…" Shadow began hesitantly, "You're running headfirst into the lair of the most feared villain on the face of the planet."  
"Ah, so there is a catch."  
"Hey, you're in this for the buzz, there's always a catch."  
"Story of my life."  
"Hey, don't get like that on me, I need you."  
"What exactly do you need me for?"  
"What you think I'm dumb enough to walk in there without a distraction?"  
"Why do I feel you'll be the death of me?"  
"Well it may be if you survive." A metallic voice croaked. In front of the two hovered Metal Sonic, polished and prime condition, looking brand new.  
"Metal, I thought Kai scrapped you." Shadow growled.  
"That was the past, suffice to say the huge amount of Chaos Energy had, how shall I say a rather unique effect on me. Let me show you."

"We're almost there." Kai called back to Sonic, running knee deep in robot parts wasn't exactly easy, "Think you can keep up?"  
"Are you kidding?" Sonic asked, allowing a hint of cockiness to creep into his voice, "I was doing this before The Collective was even a thought."  
"And I've had all that battle data, all that was gathered by GUN downloaded right into my skull, so what's your point?"  
"No point." Sonic landed effortlessly next to Kai, "So this is the hangar bay?"  
"Yes, I can scent everything in that room, machine parts, oil, and hot hardware."  
"Right, shall we?"  
"After you."

In the hangar Eggman was already waiting, he had laid his trap and it was about to be sprung. A flash of Chaos Energy came from the door and he did his best not to smile. He had expected no less than this, but now it was over.  
"Alright time to-- what no robots?" Sonic asked in bewilderment.  
"Just me and you two." Eggman replied, "And an old friend. Someone to see you, Tails." The fox in question stepped out from behind a row of steel crates, there was a horrible looking scar down the right of his face, most likely from when he was hit by Bionic. He crossed his arms and leaned on one of the crates.  
"What do you want?" He asked in a voice like poison.  
"Tails, the letter, how did you?"  
"We came here to get a ship to go and rescue you." Kai answered.  
"I don't need rescuing anymore, I've found someone who can keep me out of danger, me." "But the letter said…"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I sent nothing to you. You're not letting GUN toy with you again? Then again you two were never that smart. Now leave, before I throw you out."  
"Tails, you were buried what happened?"  
"He found my grave, he picked up on faint life signs coming from down there, he dug me up and saved my life, now, go."  
"But he's trying to manipulate you, can't you see that?"  
"All I see is a pair of failed heroes trying to cause trouble for my saviour, I won't allow it."  
"What has he done to you? You, what did you do?"  
"He saved me, you on the other hand failed! How could you let me die?"  
"It wasn't my fault, I did everything possible, I was, I was just so caught up in my anger that I had to get revenge for you."  
"Revenge, you idiot! How could you just turn your backs and let me die!"  
"Enough!" Sonic yelled, "Eggman, whatever you did to him, if it can't be reversed, so help me I'll…"  
"You wont do a thing!" Tails yelled back as he jumped in Sonic's way, "Or so help me you'll never leave alive."  
"Don't force me to do something I'll only regret later! Get out of my way!"  
"Sonic! Stop!" Kai ordered, "If he wants to stay let him. We have more important things to do."


	8. Fakes Frauds and The Real Deal Pt2

First I wish to apoligize for my lateness in updating, but certain personal issues kept me from my PC, friend in hospital vs update on you understand my predicament. Anyway this is the conclusion for the previous chapter and I must say certain aspects of it are weak because my heart wasn't really in it, so it will probably get a rewrite later on.

Oh and don't fret, my pal's on the mend, no sympathy please.  
Anyway I figure I should get the ball rolling and by the wayThey'll probably be more regular updates from now on, so check back whenever you can.

Disclaimer  
I don't own Sonic or any related characters.

Fakes, Frauds and the Real Deal.  
Part Two.

"Why'd you stop me anyway?" Sonic asked as they walked out.  
"That isn't Tails." Kai said as he walked by Sonic, "And if it is he's sure changed, my senses aren't fooled easy, you know that, either there's something up with him, or we still need some transport"  
"Wow, you got it all worked out huh? Next move"  
"We hit GUN, wait can you hear something?"

Shadow was hard pressed to keep up with Metal Sonic, the robot hedgehog was darting around like a thing possessed, he had certainly gained more speed, but Shadow was not without a trick or two. Switching his air skates to a low power setting he slowly moved in on Metal, then all of a sudden his jets flared to full power and shot him into the air, he aimed himself fist first toward Metal, who was at the time swooping straight at him. Just as Metal came close Shadow's fist connected with nothing but air.  
"Oh, that's not good." Shadow felt a weight, which he soon realised was Metal slam into his back, he quickly Chaos Controlled out of Metals grip and back to the floor.  
"It seems." Metal said, "That we both are equally matched, but your companion." Metal turned himself toward Max who was crouched behind a chunk of machinery which had been ripped apart during the fight, "Is a different story." Metal's eye glowed for a split second before releasing a red laser beam aimed at Max. Just as it neared it was reflected off a gloved hand. Stepping out from behind the wreckage, Max's saviour became visible, Kai.  
"Well, you have some nasty new hardware, don't you? By the way, I'm just the distraction"  
Sonic appeared from a Chaos Control behind Metal and the robot was engulfed in a storm of Chaos Energy, "Wonder if Eggman got a warranty." Sonic joked as the attack faded, a scorched metal frame crashed to the floor and Sonic landed gracefully beside it, 'Cause he'll need it"  
"Way to make an entrance." Max praised as they all met in the centre of the area.  
"So, did you find anything?" Shadow asked.  
Kai's eyebrows met, "We need to talk."

Back at Rouge's mansion Sonic, Shadow, Max and Kai were discussing how to assault GUN without endangering Tails, if he was there.  
"So it's agreed." Shadow said, "I and Sonic search the ground for traces of GUN an Kai and Max take the Tornado"  
"Agreed." The other three said in unison.  
"One thing." Max added, "What does this Tails guy look like"  
"You'll know him if you see him." Shadow assured.  
"Two Tails, probably looks really torn up." Sonic sighed.

At the workshop Kai ran his hand over the cockpit controls of the Tornado, Tails' friends had rebuilt it from the blueprints he left after he died. Kai had not been here since The Prison Island Incident. As he climbed in the cockpit and slid his finders around the controls it almost felt like this plane had some part of his fox friend resonating from inside. As if this plane was his legacy.  
"Humph, The Tornado L, Tornado Legacy, good name"  
"This is safe right?" Max asked as he took a seat behind Kai.  
"Kid this was made by the best mechanic I ever knew, even better than GUN and Eggman put together"  
"So it's safe"  
"It goes from A to B." Powering up the engine was like breathing life into a raging tempest, "Bring me that horizon."

Shadow sped down the street after Sonic, it wasn't as if they were going to find a GUN base in Station Square, but it wouldn't hurt to take a glimpse along the way. Shadow trailed behind a little as he thought. Sonic stopped a little ahead and looked waited for him to catch up, Shadow picked up the pace. He was about to reach Sonic when the ground cracked and opened in front of him and metallic tentacles shot out. They were smooth and polished, no joint was visible even as they thrashed around, knocking Sonic away and ensnaring Shadow. Sonic hit the ground hard and rolled like a rag doll away before curling up and using the momentum to spring to his feet, he slid to stop and shot toward the tentacles which were retracting already, Shadow in tow. Sonic dove after them and flattened his arms to his sides, as he sped down the shaft he came close enough to almost grab Shadow's hand. As he stretched the tentacles sped up and took Shadow with them. Sonic snapped his fingers in irritation and then gasped in surprise. He struck one ledge then another and fell into the centre of the chasm again, his head started spinning as he fell and he tumbled through the darkness uncontrollably. Shadow was now well out of his reach and passing out of Sonic's sight. If only they had brought a Chaos Emerald. As Sonic spun through the deepening shadow's he began to lose hope of reaching the ground, even so he couldn't have been more happy to see it at last, of course it was only after seeing it he wondered how not to break his entire skeleton. He also couldn't have been more surprised at who caught him. He looked up into the face of Tails, although it had changed since Prison Island, his eyes were still intact, although there were several wires coming from one and were connected to a small metallic box on his skull's right side.  
"Your late." Sonic gasped, knowing that if this Tails was real he would understand the silent thank you.  
"So are you." 'Tails' sneered, "But better late than never"  
"Yeah but, hey what are you--" Sonic was cut off as he was thrown into a wall and bounced off to the floor not far below.

A metal limb shifted as Metal Sonic's limbs creaked back into life, his hand reached up through the scrap heap and pulled his charred form up. All the paint of his body had been burned away and he was now nothing more than a charred heap of metal clawing its way to freedom.  
"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic." Its monotone voice echoed out over the scrap heap, "Sonic…… this, will not go unpunished, I will have revenge."

The Tornado landed on the beach of the former GUN base, Kai and Max disembarked and looked around for a few seconds.  
"You alright?" Kai asked looking back toward Max who was shaking a little.  
"Y…you said it was safe." Max stuttered.  
"You're in one piece aren't you"  
"Just barely"  
"You get used to it, don't worry"  
Kai and Max made there way up into the dense woodland and onto a stone path, stones were trodden into the ground as if something heavy had come along the path. Kai sniffed and strained his ears.  
"Clanking metal and motor oil. I wouldn't say that's part of an Aztec ritual or anything like that"  
"Just what I was afraid of"  
"Same here, I thought GUN wouldn't come back here, hoped in fact"  
Kai continued along the path and Max soon followed, until they found themselves looking up at a vast, metallic structure, its spires stretching up just below the canopy.  
"And people thought it was a mountain under all this." Kai sneered, "Lets find a quiet way in"  
They left the path and plunged into the forest. They walked on for a few metres before reaching a shaft concealed by a thicket.  
"Wonder what this is." Kai said to himself, "Oh"  
"What"  
"It has to be a garbage pit doesn't it"  
Kai jumped down the shaft and caught hold of a bar just before hitting the pit, Max wasn't so lucky and plunged head first into it, Kai sighed and dropped into the pit. Unfortunately it wasn't a pit but a crusher and Kai and Max landed smack bang in the middle.  
"Oh, not good." Max said, Kai ran to his side and grabbed him round the waist, he tensed, leaped and landed out of the crusher just as the top closed.  
"Well, wasn't that fun?" Kai joked.  
"Um, no!" Max yelled at him, "I nearly died"  
"Shh"  
"Oh, uh, right"  
Kai walked across the room and tore open a garbage chute and began to climb, Max soon followed. After climbing for a long, silent while they came upon the end of the chute. The tube had widened enough so they could lie side by side and look out into the room beyond. Polished operating tools were strewn about the room, seemingly randomly, to each there was a bench dotted with surgical equipment, artificial body parts and medical drugs. Along the entire far wall were lined at least fifty capsules All the right size to house a creature like, "Bionic"  
"Uh, what?" Max asked.  
Kai again became aware of Max's presence.  
"Who's' Bionic?" Max continued.  
"Bionic……" Kai sighed, "Is a murderer, was a murderer, he's dead now, but I didn't think GUN had his DNA on file, otherwise they would have had clones of him running around killing anything with two legs"  
"Remind me what we're doing here again." Max sighed, his voice the epitome of sarcasm.  
"Committing arson."

As Sonic's vision sharpened he became aware he was in the city sewer, in fact he was lying on his back in a pool of stagnant water. His entire body was dotted in bruises and cuts, including a nasty gash below his right shoulder, the arm of which had numbed and refused movement. Using only his left arm he managed to stand up, light streamed down from the surface far above, Sonic ran his predicament over in his mind. After a long pause he headed down a carved rock passage heading south, moving at little more than a jog, the tunnel curved downward and south-east, Sonic, seeing no other path carried on. Eventually he came to a dark hall carved out of rock, dimly lit by wooden torches lining the walls. At the end of the chamber was a wall dotted with many different coloured lights, although not lit Sonic saw the tints on the glass in the dim light.  
"Sonic, well I must say it's about time." The voice sounded like Sonic's but for the background noise of a monotone voice simultaneously saying the same words, at last Sonic realised what exactly was going on.  
"Bionic, you're supposed to be dead"  
"That's rather hypocritical of you, I didn't hear you complain when you saw Tails." Bionic sneered stepping from the Shadow's and standing in front of the lights.  
"That's different, Tails never tried to kill me"  
"Until a few minutes ago, don't think I don't know what goes on in my own lair. You've been betrayed Sonic, Kai and Shadow knew Tails was alive and they conspired to have you killed, convenient that Shadow wasn't harmed when you came down here, Shadow was the bait and you walked right in"  
"But what are you doing down here?" "That's simple, I've been expecting your arrival for some time, heard about the whole thing through the grape vine you might say, or you could call it tapping into phone lines"  
"But why? Why go to all that trouble to kill me when Shadow could have done it hundreds of times"  
"They're afraid of you Sonic, they know they can't kill you by themselves. You see those three are rather envious of you. Tails lived in your Shadow for years and was only once been praised for his work, not so long ago and it appears he developed a liking for it, Shadow dislikes you for obvious reasons, in the ARK Incident he sacrificed his life, or so it seemed and only the great Sonic reaped the rewards. And Kai, well, we both know he's a loose cannon, but even more dangerous now that he has rallied more people to his cause than just himself, he's wanted you dead for months, he seems convinced you're to blame for what happened to poor Tails, he's seemed rather delusional lately, am I right"  
"It all fits, but……."

Alarms rang and explosions resounded throughout the complex, in the thick of everything was two figures, Kai and Max, now making a dash for safety.  
"Just a little further Max, you okay back there?" Kai asked.  
"Do I look alright!" Max yelled back, "It's not enough to set the place on fire, you have to set up the power core s it will meltdown"  
"Well I don't want to have anyone coming after me do I?" Kai looked forward and saw the heavy main entrance doors swinging closed, he quickened his pace and hoped Max could do the same, biting his lip he lowered his head and sped up even more, but to no avail, the doors closed and he ran straight into them, "Damn it." He said to himself, "back down the garbage chute I suppose"  
"Only if I dump your carcase down there!" Someone yelled behind him just as he was slammed back into the solid doors.  
"Oh, hey what is your problem?" Kai looked up and saw a face he never wanted to lay eyes on again, "Bionic, you're dead! You can't be alive! I saw eyeballs and brains floating in the water that day, this isn't possible"  
"You only killed one of us." The bionic hedgehog snarled, "There's always more where we came from."

Next chapter: Shadow is trapped underground with no line of communication to Sonic or anyone else, Metal Sonic sets his plans in motion and Kai takes Bionic head to head.

Reviews are welcom, no flames, I know it's bad but be gentle.


	9. Magnus

Alrighty, Chapter nine at last, sorry it's been so long in the pipeline, only half-way through I decided to change the plot a little and had to map out a couple of events in my head. And of course I went on holiday, viva Espania.

And without further blabbering.

Chapter 9 Magnus

"So you see Sonic, with your help and only yours we can save both our lives." Bionic explained, "I can't go topside, but you, you could bring me a Chaos Emerald and together we can survive"  
Sonic was sitting on the hard stone floor with his back to Bionic, "Just supposing I believe you." Sonic said turning his head so glanced sideways at Bionic, "What happens to you afterward"  
"Sonic, all I want is to survive, to secure the continuation of my kind and perhaps the return of the large store of energy Kai stole from me on that beach"  
"You attacked him, it's a natural state for anyone to want to live"  
"Beasts and birds live, Sonic it's a natural state for anyone to want to live free, down here I can't do that and up there as long as those three are alive I can't at all. You're the hero Sonic, defender of the weak, pursuer of justice, is it just for me to live down here?"

Shadow ran on through the dark, if he was right this passage would lead him back to the way he had come down, if he was wrong, those things, tentacles , whatever they were would catch him. And he knew they wouldn't let him slip out again, it had been hard enough the first time, he had used the last of chaos energy stored in his body to do a short range Chaos Control out of danger but as if they sensed it, the tentacles thundered after him through the tunnel. He reached the chasm leading up out into freedom, but how to get there was a problem, but he was running out of time and had to act fast. The tentacles rushed around the corner and extended upward, blocking Shadow's escape route.  
"You steel snakes, I'll scrap you all!" Shadow yelled, he launched himself at the far wall and bounced himself off it and toward the tentacles, he caught one and swung back towards the other wall and again jumped from there, catching another, spinning around it and leaping at the opposite rock face, he continued like this for some time, slowly progressing upward until he saw a ledge where he might get some rest and shelter from the onslaught, he swung on one strand and spun on another before spotting the crevice at the back of the ledge and angling himself toward it and landing smoothly inside.  
"Some workout." he sighed to the darkness, "I haven't even broken a sweat."

Max slumped back clutching his hand, this hedgehog was like a brick hit house.  
"I tried to warn you." Bionic rasped flinging Kai, whom he had held up by the throat, across the hall, he crouched down to grab Max, the young hedgehog rolled backward, kicking Bionic in the process and jumping to his feet. Bionic had hardly even flinched, he shrugged and smiled on the organic side of his face. Max decided to do the unexpected and took to the offensive, jumping a couple of feet upward and spin kicking Bionic in the jaw, he landed in a crouching position and hooked Bionic's leg, tripping the hedgehog over. A small streak of blood came down out of Bionic's mouth, he spat up more and turned back toward Max. Kai who had now gotten to his feet saw what was happening and smiled a little before running back down the corridor and vaulting over Bionic.  
"One or two insects are nothing to a God." Bionic sneered and swept his metal arm toward Kai who ducked quickly, leaning toward Kai, Bionic raised his foot and smashed it into Max's abdomen causing him to double over in pain, Bionic raised his leg higher, smacking Max across the face in the process and spinning around again to face Kai. Bionic dove toward Kai who flipped up and over Bionic, slamming his feet, along with Bionic into the ground. "Oh come on." Kai sighed, "This is all old, you've got nothing new"  
"This is…" Bionic froze for a second, as if contemplating something. Slowly h got up and looked at Kai, a look of genuine glee plastered across his organic mouth. "You don't know what this is do you?" In Bionic's hand was a little more than flat metal disk, "It's called a Chaos Nullifier"  
A cloaked figure had run down the hall, unnoticed by any of the others, suddenly the figure leaped into the air and kicked the Chaos Nullifier from Bionic's hand. Kai was there in a second, he barged into Bionic and ran flat out down the corridor, smashing the doors to pieces. The cloaked figure leaped over bionic, producing a sword as he did and drove it through Bionic's stomach as he landed. Bionic was still twitching while he was pinned.  
"You…!" He managed to choke out before going dreadfully stiff.  
"You!" Kai yelled, "You're supposed to be dead"  
"Am I not?" The cloaked figure asked.  
"Miles Tails Prower is dead!" Kai yelled back, "I don't know who you are but YOU ARE NOT THE TAILS THAT DIED"  
"Indeed I am not." The figure lowered his hood revealing a face much older than the one Kai remembered, a scruffy mop of hair ran down to his neck and a scar ran across his face from left eye to the bottom right of his jaw. "But there is little time to explain who I am." He gestured to The Tornado L which had somehow found its way to the compound's front. "You said you needed to borrow the Tornado, way I see it is it's still on loan"  
Kai leaped on to the wing in a flash and Max was in the passenger seat just as quick, the stranger hopped into the pilot's seat and fired the engines. They were away from the island in a flash, but not back in the direction of the workshop.  
"Uh, where are we flying too?" Kai shouted over from the wing.  
"Sonic and Shadow." 'Tails' replied.  
"But how do you know where they are Tails"  
"There's no time to explain and call me Miles."

Shadow meanwhile had discovered that the crevice he had sought refuge in lead to a complex labyrinth of caves, he proceeded slowly, watching for anything even remotely metallic.  
"Air's getting thin, must be deep underground." He muttered to himself, "Body deprived of air, getting light-headed. I'm… talking to myself." Shadow came at last to a steep path down and could see traces that it had been walked on recently. A sudden wind blew down the passage, returning fresh air to his lungs, "Well if Sonic is alive he probably came down here." The path lead Shadow out into a large cavern and into the path of a very angry Sonic.  
"You!" Sonic yelled as he pounced Shadow, "You tricked me!" He dragged Shadows skull into his own, which both surprised and disorientated Shadow. Shadow slumped back only to be struck across the face and then punched straight, an impact that very nearly knocked him out.  
"Oh, no don't pass out on me, the fun is just starting." Sonic picked Shadow up by the throat, threw his up in the air, jumped up after him and kicked him across to the centre of the room. "You tried to take everything from me, all of you!" Sonic ran across to Shadow and attempted a spin dash into him, in a second Shadow was on his feet and spinning, the two hedgehog's collided stopped in position, cancelling each other's spins out. They continued, neither giving an inch, both spinning wildly. They both stopped spinning and engaged instead in stupendously fast hand to hand combat, strike, block counter, block, strike and so on. All done at near impossible speed. Shadow caught one of Sonic's legs between his torso and arm.  
"I don't think so." He snarled. Sonic, his leg still in Shadow's grip jumped up and used his other leg to kick Shadow across the face, he then sped toward the cave wall and bounced himself off, speeding back toward Shadow. The black Hedgehog saw it coming and his air shoes blazed to life, propelling him toward Sonic. They collided with a force that knocked them both unconscious and shook the whole cavern.

Kai looked down into the chasm, "Down there?" He asked Miles.  
"Down there." The fox confirmed, "Lets go." Miles leaped off the plane and landed gracefully beside the chasm, the plane was set to hover over the chasm.  
"Stay here." Kai ordered Max, "If anything happens call the police, or the army"  
"Will do, remember, earpiece radio, stay in touch"  
"Will do." Kai jumped after Miles and then into the chasm, bouncing from wall to wall to keep his speed down. Miles came close behind.  
"Wait!" Miles yelled about half way down, "We're here, he ducked into a crevice and shot down the tunnel as if he knew where he was going, Kai sped after him. They came out into a large open cavern lit by torches. Sonic and Shadow were stood in the centre of the room, both stood utterly still and hung their heads.  
"Sonic!" Kai yelled, "You alright." He ran over and was suddenly blown back and caught by Miles.  
"Damn." Miles cursed, "Too late. We'll have to do this then"  
"Well lets do it." Kai bellowed already charging Sonic, he was blocked by Shadow who dove across Kai's line of sight and punched him flat. Miles meanwhile had tackled Sonic to the floor and was yelling at him, "Sonic! Snap out of it! It's me"  
"No!" Sonic screamed back, mostly out of anger but with a trace of fear, "You want to trick me, kill me! Saved you so many times, but you threw it back in my face! I'm not afraid of you"  
"You're not making any sense! Unless"  
Shadow rushed Kai, air skates blazing phenomenally.  
"You want to kill me! All of you!" Shadow screamed, "You're all going to die"  
"Shadow! What's wrong? What are you talking about?" Kai swung his fist and knocked Shadow flying backward and landing in a heap on the floor. Sonic was now holding Miles face down on the stone floor and had raised his fist, he swung down but slammed into the floor. Miles reappeared behind Sonic and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him sprawling toward Shadow.  
A slow clap was heard as Sonic and Shadow stood back up and stayed utterly still. Kai froze as a chill voice burned into his ears.  
"Very good, very good. I do wonder who your friend is. Well I might as well jut kill him and not bother to enquire"  
"You just can't die can you?" Kai asked, already seeing another Bionic today had made him expect this.  
"You blow me up, I'll just reform, that's the beauty of my self-destruct, I can never be completely destroyed, just scattered"  
"Lets test that theory"  
"Ah, ah, ah, you see you are in no predicament to test anything, I have two of your friends under my control and I've discovered a rather interesting way for them to access their super-forms. I'll not bore you with the details but, I guess I should give a demonstration"  
There was a blinding flash of light, Miles and Kai were swept off their feet and slammed into opposite walls of the cavern. From the flash emerged Super-Sonic and shortly after came Hyper-Shadow. Shadow shot across the room, threw Kai to the ground and dug his heel into Kai's back. Meanwhile Sonic had pinned Tails to the wall and stared him in the face.  
"Sonic.." He said tenderly, "Don't do this… you're not… not like this, you're not evil"  
"Not evil." Sonic repeated, "Worse"  
Shadow raised his hands and green Chaos energy shimmered across his palms and gathered in two balls on his hands, he let Kai stand up and let lose his store of Chaos Energy. There was yet another flash of intense light and a wave of heat rippled through the air causing all those in the room to flinch, as if shrinking away from a blow. A green ball of energy floated where Kai had been, Shadow held up his palm and the orb came to him, he tensed and hurled the energy orb through the wall, the deafening explosion was heard and it shook the cavern causing rocks to fall from the ceiling, one narrowly missing Miles.  
"Game over." Bionic laughed, "And as for you." He turned t Miles, now on his knees, flanked by Sonic and Shadow, "Whoever you are you seem to have some skill, I should think you'd make a rather good servant"  
"Bite me!" Miles spat. Bionic's face screwed up and he stared daggers at Miles, "Trust me, willing or not, you'll be kneeling a lot more in my presence"  
A rumble arose from the spot where Kai had been thrown through the wall, it became more of a growl and finally rose to a scream of rage.  
"Well, it seems the old warhorse still has a couple of tricks." Bionic smiled and stared toward the newly formed tunnel. A black streak shot out and suddenly Sonic and Shadow were flat on their backs and wondering what had happened. Bionic nervously cast his gaze around the room and was all of a sudden lifted off his feet.  
"You….." The voice was not unfamiliar but it also did not sound like Kai, more hostile, darker, stranger, "We remember you."


	10. We Remember

Chapter Ten and we finally get to know more about the mysteries of the collective, the fight scene does no justice to the build up but I hope you can forgive me if I warn you now.

Kai, Bionic, The Collective and anything not in Sega's games is anything in the games is the property of SEGA.

And with no further ado I give you...

* * *

_Animal Chapter Ten_  
We Remember 

_Seven clear glass tubes lay on their sides, in them were seven life forms, while most seemed to be in a state of sleep, two lay awake, facing one another, glaring with raw hatred across the gap between them, one was a blue hedgehog which would easily be mistaken for Sonic, in all but his eye colour he was the exact same as the blue blur. The other, a tiger glared at him through the glass, lights flashed yellow and the two tubes were carried on a conveyer out to a grassy yard, which was walled in._

_Here they were pitched against each other in a series of tests, speed, agility, stamina. In most test the hedgehog surpassed his counterpart, finally they were ordered into hand-to-hand combat. Slowly they circled one another, sizing each other up. The hedgehog maintained a sort of cocky spring in his step, while the other only stared daggers as he circled his adversary._

"We, **I** remember you."

_"Go!"_

_The two rushed each other and the outcome was most staggering, the tiger was sent straight to the floor and the hedgehog was sent flying backward, regaining his composure the hedgehog propelled himself off one of the compound's high concrete walls, what was left as he shot away toward his foe could hardly be described as any sort of construct. The tiger was up by now and managed to duck under the flying hedgehog, only to have him bounce from another, lower wall and nail him to the ground._

"_Enough!"_

_But despite The Director's cries it wasn't nearly enough for the tiger, as he was let back up he punched the hedgehog both fists at once then pinned him at the wall where he landed._

_"Stop, that's enough!"_

_The tiger punched at his hated rival until what was left on the floor was little more than a bloody mess. He extended his razor sharp claws and slashed at the beaten body._

_"Freeze, we have you covered."_

_"That's enough!"_

_The tiger picked the hedgehog up and sprang to the high wall, he ran along the top heading for the rear gate, fewer guards. He eventually reached the rear wall and stared down into the broad, deep perimeter moat. He lifted the hedgehog up by the throat and looked in his eyes._

_"It's not…" With that the hedgehog was flung through the air and hit the water. Kai turned away and stared defiantly at the director, "Its never enough." He heard a single shot and looked down to the dart in his leg._

_"You think that's going to stop me?"_

_The Director produced a 9mm pistol from his uniform, one shot, two, three, silence._

"What did I do"

"You see now? See how you are just as guilty as I?" Bionic asked.  
Kai's fur dyed black somehow crackled with what appeared to be red Chaos energy, his stripes dyed white glowed in the dim light.  
"No." Kai stammered, "I'm not like you. You're a murderer"

"That I am, as are you. You ruined my life and believe me turnabout is quite fair play"  
Kai dropped Bionic to the floor.  
Bionic looked at Sonic and Shadow, still restraining Miles., "Kill him"

"NO!" Kai screamed, Bionic was propelled across the room on a streak of red and Kai now levitated from the floor. "I cannot… I will NOT, take responsibility for you, you monster"  
Bionic shrugged, "Better to be a monster than a savage animal"  
Kai's shoulder's drooped, "I… we hate you." Kai's eyes flickered from their usual emerald green to pure white, the red energy swept Bionic off the ground and shot him toward Sonic, leaving only Shadow to guard Miles, who was quickly dispatched. The two hedgehog's lay still, their fur returned to normal from exhausting their ring energy, only Bionic remained.

Miles stepped forward to face Bionic, Kai put a firm hand on his shoulder and Miles understood the message, he grabbed Sonic and Shadow and headed for the surface.  
"I thought it best that we had some space." Kai said, "No threats, no tricks, just you and me."

There was no need for further words, just violence, Kai Chaos Controlled behind Bionic and jammed his knee in the hedgehog's back. He then grabbed Bionic from behind and swung him head first into the nearby cavern wall, pursuing his foe he leapt forward, foot first and connected with only stone.

"You're not as fast as you were once." Bionic taunted, "I don't knowwhy Tails looked up to you at all"

"Maybe you can ask him, after I break you in half!" A beam of red Chaos Energy carried Bionic across the room and he struck into the wall, a large gaping crack was left in the rock that crept into other, smaller crevices. The web of cracks began to meet up and chunks of rock began to fall around the room, one barely missed the duelling pair as they met in the room's centre, Kai was now utilizing a red Chaos Sabre and Bionic a white Sabre. The blades clashed and crackled and all the while the whole room shook and began to cave inward. Kai was not curious why Bionic's weapon was white, he didn't even think about why it would be.

"I've just realising something!" Kai yelled over the roar of the collapsing walls, "I'm not sorry I crippled you, I'm not even sorry for trying to murder you, I'm sorry I didn't finish the job"  
Bionic smiled past the entwined blades, "You always were sick Kai, It goes to show a tiger doesn't change his stripes, you can hide behind whatever mask you want but I'll find you're true self, root it out for all to see and then destroy you!"

Kai gave one last almighty push and Bionic was sent down to the floor, the arm which the Chaos Sabre had spawned from now lay on the floor, severed from the body. Kai's eyes went from white to a deep blood red, "No!" His eyes reverted to normal, "However much it may seem, I'm nothing like you. I'm no murderer."

The cavern shook again, Kai and Bionic were torn apart by a piece of falling rubble, which fell directly on top of Bionic, he lay pinned between the wall and the rock, one word ran through Kai's mind, settled. The way out was blocked and the cave was coming down fast. "Chaos Control!" There was a red flash and all at once Kai felt a bizarre tingle up his spine and then his body was jerked to one side, into nothingness and for an eternity he orbited the same nothingness. And then he found himself dropped in Station Square a few feet above the sidewalk, his legs flailed in a failed effort to stop his collision with the pavement, his lip struck it, cracked and a drop or two of blood splattered on the slab where he lay and continued to lie upon, even when after ten minutes had passed thoughts raced through his mind as people began to gather in a huge crowd wondering what to make of this strange phenomenon.

"What in the heck was that?" Kai wondered, "Never experienced anything like that before in my life, was it Bionic? No, he was dead. It's over." And all of a sudden Kai felt the overwhelming urge to just… die. "No." he said in a voice little more than a whisper, "We are not ready."

Sonic arrived soon after and Kai soon found himself lay on the coach in Tails' former home, Miles was down in the basement workshop, endlessly tapping away at a computer console trying to figure out what had happened. Shadow had left to go back and see if he could find anything to give them an idea as to what had happened to him and Sonic. Sonic was outside sitting on the edge of the runway Tails had built and Max had not left Kai's side for hours.

"What happened to you?" Max asked, he didn't expect an answer, "Was it something Bionic did? Was it Ta… Miles? I just wish someone had a straight answer"

"I think I might have." Miles said coming up from the stairs, "Come down here and take a look." Max was out of his seat before Miles could say anything else, in a couple of seconds they were looking at a wire frame image of both the Cyan Emerald and the Red Emerald, "You see here." Miles pointed to a fluctuating line beneath each Emerald, "These are the ambient energy frequencies emitted by each Emerald and here," Another line appeared between the two, "Is the energy that Kai's own body emits, now if I overlap the frequencies," Kai's line drifted to cover the Cyan frequency and they more or less matched up, "But with the other." The same thing happened with the line for the Red Emerald, "You see they're further apart by a marginal difference, my theory is that Bionic had the Red Emerald on his person and without realising it Kai accessed the power in the Emerald, that's why his powers were distorted and he must have undergone some kind of shock. Otherwise he's completely healthy"

"But what about…?" Max began.

"We remember you?" Miles finished for him, "I have an idea about that, recently as you've all realised I've become a little Chaos Sensitive and while we were down in the cave I caught a glimpse of what Kai was remembering, I think after that GUN must had performed some kind of mind wipe procedure on Kai and what he said in the cave was a result of his dormant personality trying to resurface"

"That leaves one question, who exactly are you? Judging from the resemblance to some of the photos around the house and a couple of things you said you could be the real Tails but something doesn't quite line up"

"Ah well." Miles sighed, "Alright I suppose we have the time to discuss things now, you see during the Prison Island incident you've undoubtedly heard about by now, I was hit by a Chaos attack and was blown out of my body, but I wasn't just a floating mind, the left over Chaos Energy helped me create a new form, although I didn't know I was doing it at the time I created a pure genetic replica of my old body, but the Chaos Energy also had some after effects like cutting a few years out from under me and"

"The scar?" Max interrupted.

"No actually, that's a different story, but back to what's important, because this body was created from Chaos Energy it served to awaken the dormant Chaos Sensitivity I had gained from prolonged exposure to The Chaos Emeralds and other sensitive beings like Sonic and Shadow, sort of like what happened to you. Anyway I was confused and scared, I thought I was dead and so didn't reveal myself yet, instead I watched the fight from a hiding place in the forest, I saw Sonic win and I decided it would be better if I vanished for a while and got things together, eventually I found myself on Angel Island while Knuckles was away and it was there that the Master Emerald revealed what had actually happened to me"

"And the scar?"

"Don't press you're luck." Miles joked.

Although unknown to both of them Kai could here every word they were saying and was filled with relief, after a couple of minutes he managed to haul himself up and go down to join them. "So that's what you meant when you said you weren't the Miles that died." Kai said from where he was leaning on the door frame.

"Kai! You're awake, you alright?" Max asked.

"I'm fine, anyone get the number of that truck that hit me"

"I just might have." Miles said, "You heard"

"Yeah, every word, but I've used other Emeralds before and nothing like this has ever happened, so why now"

"Well why's always the most difficult question, but I might have an idea." He tapped a few keys and a new window popped up, Kai took the seat next to Miles and Max continued looking over his shoulder, "I managed to set up a few simulations based on past battle data and energy readings from the black box of the Tornado two and the onboard computer of the Tornado Legacy, as you guys call it, anyway we have Kai's energy signature on the left indicated by this fluctuating bar on the graph, the others are vital signs and so on but it's not that important, now the graph on the right shows those of Bionic sorry about the vagueness of this but his cybernetic defences often block the Tornado's automatic sensor sweeps, I could get a better reading if I had a chance to do a target specific scan but this will work as well"

"The point?" Kai asked.

"Is this, look when you two come in close proximity the bar fluctuates so much more rapidly, eventually they just go off the chart, it's a resonance reaction it's how you know when one of your brethren is skulking nearby. However, it's always strongest around Bionic, maybe it's something to do with adrenaline or some other vital factor"

"No." Kai said, "All of the collective are more or less similar but me and Bionic we're different, we're the same, just a stones throw away from being one another, we're so much closer than the other collective members. I don't understand how that effects my Chaos power though"

"I can answer that." It was Shadow who had crept up on them and was followed in by Sonic, "Before using Chaos Control your body has to more or less match up with the frequency of the Emerald, you must have made the jump when the frequency you were emitting spiked"

"Well that's cleared up." Miles said, "I guess we can go back to what passes for normal"

"No. Bionic's still alive." Kai scowled as the words left his mouth, "He'll be back"

"But until that time we're free to spend some time on relaxing for a change." Sonic pointed out, "Now, to the beach!" Sonic zipped out of the room closely followed by Miles and Max. Shadow rolled his eyes and began walking to the door before Kai spoke, "Shadow?

"Hm"

"Do you believe in karma"

"Not a bit. I believe in me." Shadow reassured.

"That's what I hoped.. Now in the immortal words of Sonic, to the beach!"

Clank… clank… clank… the metal fingers tapped on the chair arm as he watched a computer screen, "Sonic."

* * *

Criticism? Questions? Congratulations? The review button is there. 


End file.
